Fathers and Daughters: Rosalie
by Phoenixhp5
Summary: Rosalie has not adjusted to life with the Cullens well. She is disrespectful and constantly fighting with Edward. One day, she goes too far though. WARNING: Contains disciplinary spanking of teenage vamp!
1. Chapter 1

**Fathers and Daughters: Rosalie**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**Summary: **Rosalie has been living with the Cullens for a year and a half. Both she and Edward have been constantly fighting, and one day she takes it too far. Carlisle is far from pleased.

**A/N:** Hey all, long time no hear! So, this is my story about Rosalie's first time getting spanked by Carlisle! Definitely my most difficult fic to write as of yet. From my perspective my Rosalie is a bit OOC because I just couldn't keep her all bitter and hateful. I have written previous stories with Carlisle, but while I recommend you read them, it is not necessary to understand the story. As with my other fics, this has a lot of angst and hurt/comfort going on as Rosalie comes to realize how she is a part of a family. ENJOY!

**Prologue**

A wild ride with twists and turns and nausea inducing drops: That's how I would describe yesterday. As I lay on my bed looking out at the hole I created I couldn't help but cringe at how blind I had been. However, even though I wouldn't necessarily call yesterday a picnic, if I had to do it over again I would do the exact same thing.

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise**

**Esme's POV:**

I hummed softly to myself as I tended to my garden, loving the feel of the sun on my skin. A small gust of wind breezed around me and I caught the scent of my dear husband. Looking up I was unsurprised to see him standing before me with flowers in his hand and a small, loving smile.

"Good afternoon Esme," he said, before pulling me up and into a hug.

"Good afternoon Carlisle," I replied, pecking him on the lips.

"I was on my way home when these beautiful flowers caught my eye, and they reminded me of you. I hope you like them," he said softly.

How thoughtful, I thought with a thrill. "Oh Carlisle they're beautiful!" I chimed, inhaling the alluring scents.

Carlisle responded with one of his brilliant smiles before pulling me in for a deep kiss.

All of a sudden though, the moment was broken by the breaking of glass and the yells of my two children.

Both sighing, I dimly wondered what had been broken this time and for what petty reason.

Carlisle growled lowly in frustration, and I lay a calming hand on his arm.

"Esme, this is beyond ridiculous. I cannot allow them to keep breaking things every time they get into an argument," he said in growing anger.

"Carlisle, it's fine, just give them some time," I said soothingly. "They will work out their differences eventually."

"Time?" he asked incredulously. "Darling, they have been this way since Rosalie was first turned over a year and a half ago. I have half a mind to take both of them over my knees and be done with it," he stated exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

I grimaced, not liking the thought of my children being punished in such a way. While I agreed a spanking could be warranted, and had seen how effective it could be, I would not give in without a fight.

"Carlisle, really," I responded, bringing him closer to me. "Talk to them or ground them if you must, but I do not believe a spanking is warranted. Rosalie is still new to this life, and adjusting to being a part of our family; and Edward is adjusting to having a another member in the family. You know how long it took him to accept me. Besides, they are siblings and siblings argue all the time," I said earnestly.

Carlisle sighed heavily, once more running a hand through his hair before nodding his head to me. "Alright Esme, you win," he said tiredly, "I will talk to them."

I smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

When pulling away though, Carlisle stated seriously, "However, if they continue to behave in this manner, I will take them in hand. This is their last warning."

I sighed softly before nodding my head in agreement. Their fights had been getting out of hand as of late with things getting broken at least once a day.

"Very well," I said, "let us go see what the argument was over this time."

**Rosalie's POV:**

I threw the plate at Edward who ducked out of the way. He stood up, giving me a cocky grin. God how I wish I could wipe that stupid smug grin off his annoying face, I thought in irritation.

Edward smirked, and I knew he had read my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head you creep!" I screamed at him.

"I can't help it when your thoughts are so loud!" he yelled back at me.

"You are insufferable!" I raged, causing him to laugh in disbelief.

"You think I'm insufferable? Why don't you take a look at yourself Rosalie?" he questioned in anger. "You're the one that's insufferable. You're a nightmare, honestly!"

I growled at him in anger picking up another plate to throw at him when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Carlisle giving me a stern look, while saying, "Put it down now Rosalie". I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and glared.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly before calmly asking, "What is going on in here?"

"She started it Dad!" Edward yelled. "I was just listening to the radio when she came in here and broke it!"

I glared at him. "I told you to turn it down! Not everyone wants to listen to your stupid music!"

"You know what Rosalie," Edward said while glaring at me, "I don't really give a"-

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled, coming to stand between us. "Forget I asked because right now I really do not care anymore," he said sternly, looking at each of us in turn. "I have had enough with your constant bickering. You two have been acting like small children and Esme and I are fed up. You are both grounded for two weeks. Neither one of you will leave this house without being accompanied by either Esme or I."

"But Dad, that's so unfair" Edward started to say before being silenced by a look from Carlisle. I smirked, glad to finally see perfect Edward being told off. _How the mighty have fallen_, I thought to him.

Edward growled and made towards me only to be stopped by Carlisle. "Edward Anthony Cullen, this is your last warning," he warned. I watched as Edward winced slightly before marching off to his room sullenly. _Ha ha_, I thought smugly.

Carlisle watched him go before turning around and pointing a finger at me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, this is _your_ last warning," he stated sternly. "I know you are as much at fault for these arguments as Edward, and if I catch you antagonizing him again whether verbally or _mentally_, you will be one very sorry little girl," he warned, causing me to shift nervously.

He gazed sternly at me before I blurted out, "Okay! Jeez, I got it. Leave your perfect son alone," I muttered before walking out of the room.

"Rosalie," he called out, but I ignored him and continued walking.

Esme was standing at the entrance way and she gave me a disappointed look as I headed to my room, causing me to look away guiltily.

Once inside, I sat down at my vanity and set about combing my hair. I stared into the mirror, feeling both angry and guilty at the same time. I really didn't like arguing with Edward all the time, but he was just so high and mighty that I couldn't stand him. Who was he to think he was better than me?

He was just so damn _perfec_t and Carlisle and Esme were always gushing over his accomplishments. He was their perfect son and I was just an unwanted stray they had picked up. What did I care though? They were nothing to me, I thought snobbishly, trying desperately to convince myself that this was how I felt.

I squashed down the small part of me that yearned for their approval and affection. I didn't need them; I didn't need anybody. I was perfectly fine with the way things were. What's it to me if they dote on Edward like the prodigal child?

I stared into the mirror looking at my chalky white skin and my unnaturally colored eyes, and I hissed. Throwing my brush down in anger I got up and went to lie down on my bed. Seeing my reflection made me both joyful and angry. I loved the way I looked. I knew I had been beautiful as a human, but now I was even more so. I had flawless looks that made every human male in the vicinity just drool with lust. However, that perfection, that beauty came with a curse. I was a vampire, forever frozen at 18, never able to have children or grow old.

I shut my eyes tightly in anguish. My dream of having the perfect family with a loving husband and adorable children would _never_ be. I would always be this unnatural _monster_ that never aged and craved the blood of humans.

I should have died that night. Carlisle should have just left me. I can't understand why he did this to me. He says he was saving me because my death would have been a waste, but I don't see it that way. He was just sentencing me to several lifetimes of torment and misery. I am alive yes, but unable to really _live_. I couldn't help but resent Carlisle for doing this to me. Even though a part of me knew he never meant me any harm, I couldn't help but hate the fact that I was forced into this life.

What was my purpose now? What was I to do? Was I to forever live with Carlisle and Esme, always at ends with Edward? Frankly, I was surprised they had kept me for so long. I had long expected Carlisle to have asked me to leave. I was almost always disrespectful with him, breaking things, and constantly fighting with Edward. Perhaps it was Esme that convinced him to let me stay. Esme was the only one that I could spend any time with without feeling angry. She understood me, and was always unfailingly kind, even when I would rudely snap at her.

I sighed deeply. What use was I to this family? I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. I wasn't contributing anything, and was really no more than a burden to them. As miserable as I was here though, I really didn't want to be alone. They were the only vampires I knew, and I didn't know the first thing about taking care of myself.

I once more sighed deeply, feeling more alone than ever. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying in vain to comfort myself. Listening around the house, I heard Esme humming to herself in the kitchen, most likely cleaning up the mess I had made. Carlisle was in Edward's room and I listened intently to try and hear what they were saying. Though I couldn't make out specific words, I did hear the stern tone of Carlisle and knew perfect Edward was getting a dressing down. Good, I thought smugly, serves him right.

I continued to listen, hearing as Edward's voice got louder.

"I will if she does!" Edward yelled. I couldn't hear Carlisle's response as he continued to speak in a soft tone, but I did hear the tone of his voice become angry.

"Jeez Dad, why aren't you talking to her? She's the insufferable bitch!" I heard Edward roar. I snarled angrily and was about to yell at him when I heard five sharp smacks and Edward screaming out, "Ow! I'm sorry Dad!"

I sat up abruptly, staring at my door in wide eyes. Did Carlisle just _hit_ Edward? I thought in shock.

"Watch your mouth Edward or I'll have you over my lap faster than you can say unfair, do you hear me?" Carlisle asked loudly and angrily.

"Yes sir!" Edward responded quickly.

I bit my lip, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Did Carlisle really just threaten Edward with a _spanking_? Oh wow, this is too good. Now if Edward annoys me I can remind him about his Daddy's threat.

I continued to listen intently trying to see if I could hear anything else, but once more I could only make out tones.

I jumped when out of nowhere I heard Carlisle scolding me. "Rosalie Hale! Stop trying to listen to this conversation now! You and I will be exchanging words soon enough!"

I frowned, feeling somewhat embarrassed and annoyed at being caught. _Stupid Edward_, I thought loudly.

I lay back on my bed, nervously wondering what Carlisle was going to say to me. I wondered dimly whether he would ever swat me like he did Edward, but quickly dismissed that thought. I was not his child, so he had no right. I nodded resolutely. If Carlisle tried to act like my father then I would quickly tell him that I would not stand for it.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Really hoped you liked it because I've spent a lot of time trying to write the best story as possible. Please please review!

Oh yeah, as with my past stories I have already finished writing this story which means I'll update once a day. Total of 8 chapters, in case you wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those of you have bothered reviewing, I really appreciate the positive feedback! It's what keeps me writing! Glad you're enjoying so far, so without further ado, here is chapter 2!

**Chapter 2:** **And It All Comes Tumbling Down**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I heaved a great sigh as I closed the door to Edward's bedroom. I shook my head in disbelief as I made my way towards Rosalie's room. I could not believe those two, I thought in frustration. Constantly fighting and arguing over the most ridiculous issues. Is this really how siblings act? I had been an only child, so I could not understand the constant tension between them. Or were they really taking this long to adjust to each other?

I shook my head once more as I reached my daughter's room. Taking a deep and calming breath, I knocked on her door. Rosalie sighed in irritation before mumbling for me to come in.

Walking in, I closed the door and gazed at her. She was sitting straight up on her bed with her back resting against the wall and her legs stretched out in front. She gave me the same angry glare she always did, and I barely contained my sigh. Every time she looked at me with those hate filled eyes I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. It was my fault she was here. It was my fault she was so miserable.

Banishing those thoughts, I grabbed the chair to her desk and placed it in front of her bed. Sitting down, I continued to gaze at her silently, trying to gauge what other emotions she was feeling. I saw a bit of nervousness enter her eyes the longer I stared, followed by a bit of fear and sadness before she looked away. Oh Rosalie, I thought sadly, if only you would just talk to me. I would do anything to see you smile.

Feeling the silence had gone long enough, I began. "Rosalie, would you care to explain to me why you and Edward are always at odds with each other?"

Looking up at me, I saw her blank mask come in place. She gazed at me with an impassive expression before sneering slightly. "Didn't Edward already tell you? It's because I'm an insufferable bitch" she spat out before looking away.

"Rosalie, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again," I immediately responded, appalled that she would call herself such a thing. Rosalie looked up at me with slight shock in her eyes.

"Do you hear me?" I continued sternly.

"Yes!" she responded rudely, the blank mask once more on her face.

"Edward did not mean what he said Rosalie. He was upset about his radio and speaking irrationally. He _will_ be apologizing to you later," I promised her.

A bit of surprise and confusion entered her eyes before she looked away. "Whatever," she responded unconcernedly. "I really don't care what that bird brain thinks."

"Rosalie," I said wearily, pinching the bridge of my nose. "As I will not allow Edward to insult you, I will not allow _you _to insult him either."

She shrugged her shoulders, and I bit back a growl of frustration. God almighty, talking to this child was like talking to a stone wall. I have met corpses that gave off more warmth than she does. Is she truly this uncaring or is it a facade? I studied her closely, watching her play with loose strings of her blouse. I had seen Edward do this enough times with his shirts to recognize this as a nervous gesture. What is she nervous about, I thought in concern? Is she afraid of me?

Leaning back in my chair, I continued the 'conversation'. "Rosalie, you did not answer me. Why are you constantly bickering with Edward? Has he said or done anything to you?" I prodded, not really believing he had. I just wanted to see her reaction.

Once more a bit of surprise entered her eyes as she glanced up at me and then away. Hmm, that is the third time she has looked at me in surprise, but why? Is she surprised that I am asking her opinion or that I care? How I wish she would just open up to me!

When a minute had passed by and she had still not answered, I folded my arms and gave her a stern look. "Rosalie, I asked you a question and I expect a response."

This time she glanced up at me with a snide expression. "Fine then," she said, "you want to know why Edward and I argue all the time then I'll tell you! Your son is an arrogant jerk who loves telling me how much better than me he is. He's always insulting me and looking for ways to annoy me. He's the one that starts all the fights, not me. I'm just defending myself," she said imperiously with her nose in the air.

I laced my fingers behind my head and considered what she had told me. I knew immediately she was lying. While I did not doubt that there was some truth, her accusations were huge exaggerations. Giving my daughter a disappointed look, I stated lightly, "Care to try with the truth this time young lady?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, while responding angrily. "What are you talking about? That was the truth!"

Folding my arms across my chest once more I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "I know my son Rosalie, and while I do not doubt there is some merit to your claims, most of what you said are gross exaggerations meant to land him in trouble. Now, this is the last time I will ask you. What is the issue between you and Edward?"

Rosalie bared her teeth at me and hissed. I growled lowly at her in warning that she was really pushing it.

"Why bother asking me if you already know the answer, oh great one?" she blurted out with a sneer. "Obviously your _precious son_ would never do those things! It's all _my_ fault, isn't it?"

"I did not say that Rosalie, and you know it," I told her in frustration while standing up. Rosalie made to stand up, but I gave a small glare pinning her in place before stating, "As it is obvious you are unwilling to cooperate, I am going to lay it out for you. I am through with the constant arguing and breaking of things between you and Edward. You are both old enough to control your tempers, so I will expect you to do so from here on out, is that understood?"

When all I received was a hate-filled glare, I pulled myself to my full height and gave my impetuous daughter a hard glare. "You will do as I say Rosalie Lillian or I promise you will not like the consequences," I warned her.

Behind the anger, I could see a bit of unease and fear enter her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she asked bravely.

Looking at her, I stated simply, "I will take you over my knees for a well deserved spanking."

Her eyes widened in shock before once more narrowing in anger. "No way Carlisle! You are _not_ my father and I will not stand for this!" she yelled.

My heart constricted painfully at her admission, and I could not help but be hurt by her words. Temper rising though, I was able to brush those feelings aside as I raised my eyebrows at her while responding, "You will not be given a choice young one. You live in my house, so you will abide by my rules. If you do not like it, then there is the door," I told her her, pointing towards the front door.

I immediately regretted my words though as I watched shock and uncertainty enter Rosalie's eyes. Please don't do it Rosalie, I silently begged as she looked down at her hands. I dimly heard Esme's gasp of horror and knew I would be feeling her wrath soon.

"Well?" I prodded her, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll stay," she murmured quietly and dejectedly, causing me to sigh inwardly in relief.

"Very well," I responded, wanting nothing more than to go and hug my daughter. I reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, but she flinched back.

"You've won Carlisle, now get out," she ground out through clenched teeth. I mentally beat myself black and blue. I did not know what else to say or do, so I walked out. Brilliant job there Carlisle, I told myself sarcastically, brilliant job.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I glared at the recently closed door, silently seething. How dare he threaten to punish me like some disobedient child! Carlisle has no right, I thought indignantly.

I focused on my anger as much as possible because I didn't want to allow the feelings of hurt to surface. It was much easier to be furious than to admit that I had been hurt by Carlisle. He practically told me to leave, I thought painfully.

Banishing those thoughts I replayed our conversation over in my head. I had been surprised when he had asked me for my opinion. I had assumed he would automatically believe everything Edward had said. I had become even more surprised when he scolded me for insulting myself. Why would Carlisle care? It's not like he really cares about me, I scoffed.

But then why else would he have said that?

Stop deluding yourself Rosalie Hale! Who knows how Carlisle Cullen's mind works? The point is, he most definitely does not care for you. I mean, even though he asked for your side of the story he didn't believe anything you said. He automatically believed that what you said was all lies. Obviously his precious Edward would never do anything wrong!

A small part of me though didn't agree. I mean, I may have exaggerated a little, or maybe a lot, but he still didn't have to dismiss me so quickly!

The hurt tore through me again. It seemed that even in this 'new' life, I would not be worthy of parental affections. At least in my human life my parents appreciated me, if only for what my looks could attain them. No, I thought glumly, it seemed that I was not worthy of such care.

Growling lowly, I shook my head in anger and disgust. I was disgusted with myself for allowing such thoughts to enter my head. I didn't need the Cullens! Maybe I should leave. It's obvious I'm not wanted here, and I definitely don't want to end up on Carlisle's bad side in case he decides to follow through with his threat.

My thoughts were cut abruptly short when I heard a knock on my door and Esme asking if she could come in.

I thought for a second before giving a wary, "Come in."

Esme opened the door, closed it and then walked over and sat on the end of my bed. Looking at me, she asked softly, "How are you Rosalie?"

"I'm fine," I responded shortly. "What do you want?"

Esme frowned, and I cringed inwardly in guilt. Esme has been nothing but kind to me. I should at least attempt to be respectful.

Why bother, another part of me argued. She's probably pretending. I bet she doesn't really care about you.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down at my hands.

Esme grabbed one of my hands with one of her own, and gave it a small squeeze. "It's alright Rosalie," she answered causing me to look up at her. She gave me a smile, and I returned it with a tentative one of my own.

She continued to look at me, her gaze turning thoughtful. "Rosalie, honey, you know I care about you right?"

My eyes widened in surprise before I quickly put on a blank expression. If my heart could beat, it would have been pounding. Could it be? Did she really mean that or was she trying to trick me?

Swallowing, I tried to formulate a response, but failed miserably. I didn't want to seem pleased or eager in case she was lying.

Gazing at me in concern, Esme lifted a hand towards me. I froze and then closed my eyes as she brushed a strand of hair away. Caressing my cheek softly, she called my name causing me to open my eyes.

"You do not have to do this sweetheart. You do not have to hide your emotions away behind this blank mask," she said softly. "It is not a weakness to show what you are feeling ."

I stared wide eyed, allowing a bit of fear and confusion to color my expression.

"What are you so afraid of Rosalie?" Esme continued. "Why do you shut yourself off from us? We all care for you" – she started to say before I yanked my hands away from her and stood up with a low hiss.

"You're lying!" I said accusingly. "Don't lie to me Esme! I know what you all really think of me," I hissed in growing anger and resentment.

Esme's brow furrowed slightly, though she continued to sit calmly on my bed. "What do we think of you Rosalie?" she asked quietly.

Keep quiet Rose, just keep quiet. You've already said enough!

But now is my chance! She wants to know.

Growl rumbling in my chest, I was acutely aware that everyone in the household was listening. I knew that Carlisle was standing at the end of the hallway, no doubt waiting to see if I was going to harm his mate.

"You guys hate me!" I spat out venomously. "It's obvious you don't want me, so quit pretending! I know Edward hates me since he practically tells me so every time we argue and Carlisle- well Carlisle basically just asked me to leave. And you, I don't get you, but I wish you'd stop pretending to care about me," I finished quietly.

Breathing deeply, I tried to get myself under control. I could tell I was close to losing it, but I continued on. Without looking at Esme, I choked out, "If you want me to leave then just say so. Don't feel obligated to keep me like some stray because you feel sorry for me."

The house was dead silent except for my ragged breaths. I heard the bed springs groan as Esme stood up and came over towards me. "Rosalie, sweetheart, please look at me," she asked sorrowfully.

The pain in her tone confused me, so I looked up.

She reached a hand towards me, but I backed up. Hurt crossed her features briefly before she spoke.

"Rosalie Hale, I want you to listen to me very carefully," she urged. "Everything you have said is untrue. No, hear me out," she continued at my look of disbelief.

"Carlisle, Edward, and I care about you very much sweetheart. It seems we have done a poor job of showing it, but I assure you it is the truth. I do not lie," she stated seriously.

I listened to her, half believing and half disbelieving.

"Rosalie," Esme cried with tears in her eyes. "Please believe me when I say that I not only care about you, but I love you. You are my daughter, and the fact that you think we hate you is tearing my heart apart."

Love? Daughter? I stared at her in shock, mind numb. I didn't know what to say or think.

She's lying to you Rosalie. Don't believe her. None of them care for you. Why would they?

I closed my eyes tightly while shaking my head.

"Get out," I ordered quietly.

"Sweetheart," Esme began brokenly, reaching a hand towards me.

"NOO!" I snarled loudly before snapping at her. "Get out you liar, I hate you! I hate you all!"

Esme covered her mouth in shock as Carlisle opened the door and walked in.

"Rosalie," he began to say with a pained expression before I roared, "GET OUT!"

"Rosalie, please listen," he begged, holding his hands up in a placating manner. This only infuriated me more. Why wouldn't they just do as I say?

"No!" I raged at him as tears threatened to fall. "I don't want to hear another word out of you Carlisle! I hate you, you hear me, I HATE YOU! You're the reason I've become this horrid monster! You're the reason I will never have children or grow old!"

Carlisle lowered his arms and stared at me with a blank expression, incensing me even further.

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to me," I hissed at him furiously as tears finally began to cascade down my cheeks. I then watched as Esme grabbed Carlisle by the arm and literally dragged him out of the room before allowing my tears to fall.

**A/N:** Alright, so Rosalie's finally decided to open up, and it's not what the Cullen parents expected to hear. Just goes to show that they're not perfect, and still got more to learn about parenting. As for Rosalie, her wild ride is just starting, and she's got a long road ahead before all is well.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** And for those of you who are reading my previous stories for the first time, **REVIEW**! If frustrates me when so many people favorite my story or put it on author alert and can't be bothered to write a simple well done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all of you have reviewed, they are much appreciated! A little nervous about this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!_  
><em>

**Chapter 3: The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back**

**Esme's POV:**

I dragged my husband out of Rosalie's room, feeling hurt and bewildered. How could my daughter think that we hate her? How could she hate us?

Letting go of Carlisle's arm, I quickly ran out of the house and into the woods. Tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks by the time I stopped.

"Esme," Carlisle moaned softly, while reaching out a hand towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed at him. My heart constricted slightly at the look of hurt that crossed his face but I quickly brushed the emotion away. I watched as he quickly backed away from me before closing his face off with a blank mask I was all too accustomed to seeing on Rosalie.

"How could you ask her to leave?" I began to rage at him unthinkingly. "She is my daughter Carlisle, _my daughter_! I cannot even bear the thought of losing another child and yet you all but threaten my daughter into wanting to leave!" I screamed in anguish while pacing back and forth.

A part of me knew that I was acting irrationally and wrongly accusing my husband but I was too distraught to care. Right now I just wanted to rant and rave, and my husband was proving too easy a target. I remembered the hurt and pain that I saw in my daughter's eyes and it tore through me like a hot knife. I could not believe that she thought we hated her, that _I_ hated her!

I glared at Carlisle, irritated by his lack of emotion. He just stood there staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Growling lowly in anger and frustration, I continued to unleash my pent up anger on Carlisle. "Are you even listening to me Carlisle Cullen? Do you even care about what I am saying? Do you even care that our only daughter thinks that we hate her?" I asked in disbelief at his continued lack of response.

"Do you even care that she seems to hate _you_ most of all? Answer me!" I demanded

He took a breath before closing his eyes briefly and asking in a pain-filled voice, "What do you want me to say Esme?"

I stopped raging for a moment, caught off guard by the amount of pain and hurt he put in that simple question. I observed my husband closely for the first time since I started my tirade, trying desperately to see beyond his impassive expression. Looking into his eyes, I barely detected the signs of hurt and anger. It was the same hurt and anger that I was feeling, and just like that my rage began to leave me just as rapidly as it had appeared. With it, an upsurge of guilt began to build inside of me as I realized what I had just done; as I realized how much hurt I had caused my husband.

"Oh Carlisle," I stated sorrowfully while walking towards him, "I'm so sorry."

I mentally began to berate myself. How could I be so foolish! I had let my concern for my daughter cloud my mind, and in trying to protect her I had hurt the man I loved. I had hurt the man I knew who would do anything for his family, and who I realized must be feeling the same heartache as me, if not more over the things Rosalie had said.

"Darling," I said tearfully, "I am so sorry. I was so wrong to say those things to you. You have every right to hate me."

My heart broke as he turned his face away from me.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I turned my face away from Esme, trying desperately to hide the hurt I was feeling. How could she ever believe that I did not care? How could she believe that I wanted our only daughter to leave us?

I had been hurt already by the things Rosalie had said to me, but to hear my wife throw such accusations at me was like twisting the knife that had already been embedded in my heart.

"Carlisle, please don't do this," Esme pleaded quietly, pulling my face towards her. "Please don't shut yourself off to me."

I looked my wife in the eyes, and saw guilt shining prominently in them, along with sadness, concern, and love.

"I am so sorry sweetheart, I had no right saying those awful things to you," she told me, fighting back tears. "I was just so upset by everything Rosalie had said that I took out my frustrations on you. I know how much you love our children Carlisle," she explained. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I swallowed heavily before allowing my blank mask to fall. I allowed Esme to see the hurt that she had caused me along with the sadness I felt about Rosalie.

A lone tear escaped her and I brushed it away. How could I stay angry with my darling wife when I knew in her heart that all she was trying to do was protect her baby girl?

"I forgive you Esme," I told her softly, brushing my lips over hers before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Carlisle," she began to cry. "I said such horrid things to you and you have all the right in the world to be angry with me."

"Esme," I stated lovingly, gathering her into my arms, "It is alright, my love, I understand completely."

She shook her head while saying, "No, it is not alright. I was completely out of line and wrong. I should _never_ have said those things to you."

I held my wife in my arms, swaying slightly while whispering loving words to her. When she had stopped crying, she pulled away from me slightly and looked me in the eyes. Cupping my face with her hands, she said, "I do not want you to ever feel that you need to hide your feelings from me darling. If I am hurting or angering you then please tell me."

Taking her hands in mine, I gave my darling wife a somewhat sheepish look. "My sincerest apologies Esme; it is a habit from my childhood to close myself off when someone…" I trailed off quietly.

"When someone hurts you," she finished, looking pained but understanding. "I am so sorry Carlisle."

I looked away briefly in embarrassment. When I turned back my wife had a sad, but thoughtful expression on her face. "What is it?" I asked concernedly.

Looking me in the eyes, she responded, "You reminded me so much of Rosalie right now. She too closes herself off when she feels she is or is going to be hurt."

I nodded my head in agreement, before frowning at the thought of what must have caused my daughter to attain such a defense mechanism. With me it had been my father's constant abuse, but I remembered clearly that Rosalie's human parents had doted on her, showering her with constant gifts.

Although, I thought in concern, a facade presented to the public does not necessarily reflect the truth. Just because the elder Hales gave Rosalie extravagant gifts does not mean they necessarily loved her. From my brief interactions with them, I found them to be quite shallow and money hungry.

I could be wrong though, but then again, why would she have needed to learn how to close herself off? She could have learned it recently though, I thought in sorrow.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. How I wished I could just talk to the child without it turning into a shouting match.

My heart constricted painfully as I remembered her last words to me. I could not believe the amount of hatred she held towards me, but I also could not fault her. It was my fault she was here to begin with. What right did I have to change her?

"Perhaps you and Rosalie were right Esme, and this is my fault," I stated sadly. When Esme looked ready to complain, I put a finger on her lips and continued speaking. "You heard everything Rosalie said to me. She has been miserable since the second she woke from this change. She reacted nothing like you or Edward. When you both woke you were scared and shocked, but also quick to accept and adapt."

I shook my head dispiritedly. "With Rosalie, she has been hateful and bitter from the start. She hates me for changing her and she hates herself for what she has become. I only meant to help her," I explained guiltily. "I thought her loss of life would have been such a waste. She had such strength and independence, and I could see through her frosty exterior to the caring young women she truly was. I felt she deserved another chance to live, to be happy."

I grimaced, turning away from Esme. "She is miserable because I forced her into this life. What right did I have?" I asked, turning back towards Esme who remained silent. Giving a hollow laugh, I told her, "But you know what? Even knowing what I do now, I do not think I would react any differently. I truly love that stubborn kitten, even if she hates me. Does that make me selfish Esme?" I asked her desperately. "I must be a monster to have sentenced another to this life. Do you hate what you are? Does Edward?" I continued to question frantically until Esme placed a finger on my lips.

She shook her head at me and gave me a loving smile. "Oh Carlisle," she said exasperatedly, "don't be ridiculous! I love my life and what I am because I get to spend it with you and my children. I do not and could not ever resent you for changing me. As for Edward, he may have issues at times with what we are, but I know that he loves you dearly and could never resent you for changing him."

I took in what she said, feeling some relief at her admissions. One of my biggest fears was that my family would come to resent me for what I had done to them. I knew how difficult this life was, and if my selfish desires caused another to suffer, then I could not blame them for hating me.

Looking me in the eyes, she continued, "Now, Rosalie has yet to come to terms with this new life, and I now have a good idea why that is. I get the feeling that her anger stems from her perceived impressions of us. She believes we hate her, so how could we blame her for not accepting herself?" she explained sorrowfully. "The way she sees it, she woke to a whole new life in a household of people who apparently do not care for her."

I sighed sadly, running a hand through my hair. This was very similar to the mistake I had made with Edward. I had not shown him how much I truly cared for him until he had almost lost his life. It seemed I did not learn from my mistakes as well as I expected I had.

Esme sighed, shaking her head once more at me, bringing my thoughts back to the present. "You changed Rosalie out of love, and in time she will come to realize that," she said determinedly.

I smiled softly at my wife. Though her words were spoken with confidence, I could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Pulling her into my arms, I agreed. "Thank you for your kind words Esme. They mean the world to me. Together we will get through to Rosalie how much she means to us. It will all work out," I assured her as I kissed the top of her head.

When we pulled away I looked at Esme and with a wry smile stated, "As hard as it was hearing Rosalie's accusations, it is a good thing that we know how she is really feeling. I would hate to imagine what could have happened if she had continued to keep all these emotions pent up."

Esme grimaced slightly while nodding her head in agreement.

"Let's head home," she suddenly stated. "I need to see how Rosalie is doing."

Noting the anxiousness in her voice, I quickly acquiesced and we took off.

**Edward's POV:**

I stood in my room feeling shock course through my body. Rosalie thinks I hate her, I thought with immense guilt.

Do I hate her? No, I thought with a definite shake of my head. We argue all the time, but I don't hate her. She's my sister!

Yeah, your sister who you've treated like dirt.

I sat down on my couch, dimly noting my parents had left the house. I could hear Rosalie pacing up and down in her room, and from her thoughts I knew she was desperately trying to reign in her emotions.

My heart constricted painfully at her pain and I could not help but hate myself for my part in it. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I was so angry at having another addition to our family, that I had ignored the hurt thoughts Rosalie had every time we argued. It was all too easy to hate and blame her for the constant tension there was in the family.

God, how selfish was I? I should have been supportive and understanding rather than resentful and hateful. How would I have liked waking to this life to find that Carlisle hated me? I shuddered at the thought.

Well, she didn't exactly make this easy for you, a part of me argued. She didn't have to act all snobbish and irritable with you every time you looked her way.

Yeah, well I didn't have to respond so negatively either another part of me responded. We both fueled each other's anger and neither of us was willing to budge.

I knew since I could read her thoughts that Rosalie wasn't truly as hateful and uncaring as she tried to be, but I had ignored those thoughts. It was so easy to brush those thoughts away when she knew exactly what to say to get under my skin.

I suppose this is what having a sibling is like. Perhaps we are meant to argue?

Well, there's arguing and there's full out fighting. You may have let things get out of control, Edward, I thought to myself.

Ugh! I thought in frustration, shaking my head. Why can't anything ever be easy in this family?

I should go talk to her and apologize. If she won't listen to Mom and Dad, then maybe she'll listen o me. I've already proven to her that I can be brutally honest, so she'll have to believe me. She's got to know that just because we argue, that it doesn't mean that I hate her.

I know I have issues with my temper, and I sometimes say things I don't mean. I really needed to learn to control it, I thought with a grimace. It would sure save me from many a painful meeting between my backside and Dad's iron hand.

I walked out of my room and towards Rosalie's all the while listening into her thoughts. I could hear the argument she had with our parents going on in her head over and over making her more confused and upset. When I caught her thoughts of running away I quickly ran into her room to try and stop her.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I turned, startled to see Edward bursting into my bedroom.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, going back to packing up my suitcase.

"Don't do this Rosalie," Edward said, causing me to give him a strange look. I thought he of all people would be glad to see me leave.

"No, that's not true at all," he responded to my thoughts.

I hissed at him. "Stop reading my thoughts!" I roared angrily.

"Rosalie, will you please just stop for a second and let me say something?" he asked, holding his hands up in a placating manner. He looked and sounded just like Carlisle, which only served to further incense me.

"NO!" I responded furiously while throwing my brush at him.

"Now leave me alone Edward! I'm tired of living in a house full of people who hate me!" I told him. My hands were shaking in fury and I accidentally ripped a favorite blouse of mine causing me to hiss loudly. I quickly dropped it and turned to put some more clothes in my trunk, only to be stopped by Edward who was standing in front of me.

Growling lowly, I menacingly told him to get out of my way.

Shaking his head at me stubbornly, he told me, "Wait for Mom and Dad to get home at least. Please Rosalie!"

I glared hatefully at him, not listening to a single word he was saying. All I knew was that I needed to get out. I could not live like this anymore!

_Move Edward or I will make you, _I threatened him mentally.

"No Rosalie," he said in a determined tone. "Mom and Dad will be devastated if they come home to find you gone. They love you like a daughter and I"- he began to say before I let out a roar of fury. How dare he lie to me! How dare he try to play with my emotions like that? He must've known from my thoughts how much I longed for a loving family.

With a snarl, I suddenly jumped at Edward, sending us flying through the wall and onto the ground outside. Quickly breaking apart Edward looked at me with shocked eyes. "Rosalie, please calm down, you don't want to do this," he urged, but I ignored him.

I quickly lunged at him again, but he dodged me. I attacked again and again, but he kept dodging all the while pleading with me to stop. Finally I got in a hit that sent him flying through a tree. Quickly running after him I pounced on top and bit down hard on his right shoulder. Edward's scream of pain tore through the air and although there was a small part of me begging me to stop, a larger animalistic part of me was urging me to continue. Letting go I went to bite down again when out of nowhere I felt a pair of strong arms pull me away and carry me into the forest and away from Edward's pain filled howls.

**A/N:** Wow, poor Edward. So, what did you think? Clearly everyone has got some issues, Rosalie most of all. Wanted to show that Carlisle and Esme are not the perfect couple or the perfect parents. They're still wearing training wheels and have got more to learn before they're the parents we know and love from the Twilight series.

Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS:** As some of you know, I am doing a series on the first time each of the Cullen children were spanked by Carlisle. Emmett will be my next story and I've already started writing. Jasper will be after Emmett, followed by Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** Alright, so things have reached a peak for Rosalie, and now all that's left is falling. Fortunately Carlisle will be there to keep her safe from the hard landing.

On another note, I have gotten the feeling from some reviewers that you are expecting I will be including more of how Esme reacts to everything. I'm sorry, but that will not be the case. This story revolves around Carlisle and Rosalie's relationship only. Even though I try to include bits of the others, the main focus is Carlisle and Rosalie. For this reason I will not be focusing on Esme's reactions or her emotions regarding everything that happens. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone.

As always, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! They always make me smile!

**Chapter 4: That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles**

**Carlisle's POV:**

Esme and I were running towards home when we suddenly heard the loud voice of our son and the growls of our daughter. I gave my wife a concerned look, which quickly turned to panic when I heard my son yell out in pain. Running as quickly as I could I arrived at home just in time to see my daughter biting down hard on Edward's shoulder. As she lifted her head and went to bite down again I quickly pulled her off him and dragged her into the woods. I hoped that Esme would be able to take care of our son while I dealt with Rosalie.

As I pulled my struggling daughter into the forest, I could not help the anger and disappointment that coursed through me. However, I also could not help feeling a bit of relief. I could tell Rosalie had reached the climax of her rage, and I knew we had now reached a turning point. How I proceeded from here on would determine whether Rosalie would stay with the family or go.

My first instinct was to blister my foolish daughter's backside until sitting was only a fond memory for what she had done to Edward, but I knew that approach would not work. Anger and disappointment would come later. Right now Rosalie was in distress and she needed a comforting and understanding father more than anything.

I need Rosalie to realize that she is a part of our family and that I love her, I thought in frustration. If I cannot, then I will lose her. I will have to tread carefully though, I will not fail her again.

I ran for several minutes until I could no longer hear Edward's cries before trying to calm down my distraught daughter. She was struggling, biting and bucking to try and get out of my grip, but I would not relent.

"Let me GO!" she roared in fury.

"No," was my simple reply, which caused her to scream out in rage and struggle even harder.

"I hate you Carlisle!" she half screamed, half sobbed. Her words tore through me, but I still held onto her tightly.

"I am sorry you feel that way Rosalie," I responded to her calmly, "because I love you very much."

"LIAR!" she responded angrily, although I could hear a bit of desperation in her tone. "You don't care about me at all! I know you hate me!"

"That is untrue," I explained as she continued to struggle. "I love you very much Rosalie. You are my daughter and I will never let you go without a fight," I told her emotionally.

"Liar," she cried out quietly, her struggles beginning to die down.

"No!" I responded fiercely. "I do not tell lies sweetheart. Everything I say to you I say from the bottom of my heart. You are a part of my family and I love you more than you could ever know."

Suddenly her struggles stopped and she went limp in my arms as she began to let out heart wrenching sobs. I quickly loosened my hold and turned her around so that she would be crying into my chest. She began to struggle a little more before finally giving in and burying her head into my chest while gripping fistfuls of my shirt.

I rubbed her back soothingly and whispered calming and loving words to her. "Shhhh my little kitten, it will be alright. You are alright, I've got you. I love you so much and I will never let you go."

While a part of me felt extreme anguish at the emotional pain my young daughter was experiencing, another part of me relished in the fact that I was finally able to hold my daughter in my arms, giving her the comfort she has needed for a long time.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I sobbed into Carlisle's shirt for what seemed like forever. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. It was like a dam had broken inside of me and everything was rushing out. Every bit of hurt, sorrow, and pain that I had felt since _that_ night was just pouring out.

I was so tired. Tired of being strong. Tired of holding it in. Tired of all the fights, and tired of all the hate.

I cried for what Royce King and his friends had done to me, and the extreme hurt and betrayal I had felt. I cried for the fact that I would never realize my dream of raising a family and growing old with a loving husband. I cried for all the hurtful words Edward had said to me and for the angry and disappointed looks Carlisle and Esme had given me. I cried for the loneliness and heartache I had felt, and most of all I cried for the fact that I had probably just ruined my one chance at having a loving family.

The Cullens had all told me they loved me, but I didn't know whether to believe them or not. Every fiber of my being was telling me they weren't lying, and I so longed for the love of a family. Did they really love me though? How could they when I had been nothing but horrid to them? How could they love me when I had yelled hateful words and had almost mutilated their son? They must hate me so much now!

My cries increased in volume at this thought, while at the same time I felt ashamed and disgusted with myself. Carlisle was probably disgusted at how I was clinging to him. He's just waiting for me to calm down before he starts telling me how awful a person I am.

As I began to force myself to calm down though, I finally began to hear that Carlisle was whispering quiet words to me.

"Hush now my daughter, it's alright. Shhh, shhh. I love you so much Rosalie. There's a good girl."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could Carlisle really mean it? He loved me? Even after what I had done? Far from helping me calm down though, this just set my tears off again.

"Oh Rosalie," I heard Carlisle say in anguish, "what is the matter kitten? _Please_ talk to me."

"H-h-how c-can you l-l-love me?" I stuttered out between sobs.

"How can I love you?" Carlisle asked in astonishment before breaking us apart and leaning down so he was looking me straight in the eyes. I tried to look away, but he grabbed hold of my chin and pulled my face towards his. "Rosalie, please look at me," he ordered kindly.

When he had my full attention, I was caught off guard by the tender look he was giving me. It was the same look I had seen him give Edward many times before.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," he began softly while cupping my chin, "how could I not love you, my silly child? You are my _daughter_," he said lovingly. I sucked in a breath and looked at him with wide eyes. He really means that, I thought in astonishment.

"You", he continued to explain, "Are my beautiful daughter. You are my intelligent daughter. You are my loving, caring, and _stubborn_ daughter," he finished with a small smile on his face. My sobs had finally ceased, but tears continued to cascade down my cheeks. Carlisle softly brushed away the tears with one hand while running the other through my hair.

"Enough tears my kitten," he said emotionally. "It pains me deeply to see you like this."

"I'm not a kitten," I abruptly mumbled stubbornly while wiping away at my tears in embarrassment.

Carlisle chuckled softly, placed a light kiss on my forehead before leaning down and whispering in my ear softly, "You're _my _kitten."

"Hmmph!" I responded, although inwardly I was bursting with joy at the loving nickname. It reminded me of how he would sometimes call Edward "little man", and although Edward would usually complain and groan at the nickname, I could tell he was secretly pleased by it.

I wiped at the last of my tears, and took a deep breath before glancing up at Carlisle. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder while asking, "Alright now?"

"Yes," I mumbled out quietly, embarrassed by my 'little' breakdown.

Carlisle surveyed me before giving me a smile. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested, pointing at two rocks a few feet from us.

I nodded and we quickly situated ourselves, each sitting on a rock facing each other.

My mind was a whirl of thoughts and my emotions were changing every second. I was ecstatic and relieved one moment, fearful and in denial the next, and then angry and embarrassed after that.

I could not describe the joy I felt when Carlisle told me he loved me, however I also could not forget the past year and a half. I could not forget the constant arguments we had and the glares we had given each other. Did this mean he was lying to me? If he truly loved me as a daughter then why had it taken him so long to tell me, I thought indignantly.

I stared somewhat guiltily at my hands. If I had to admit it to myself though, I hadn't exactly been very open and approachable, especially with him. Thinking along those lines I remembered exactly why I had acted so.

I felt such anger and resentment towards Carlisle for what he had done to me, for what he had robbed from me. What gave him the right to change me into this? What gave him the right to boss me around? And why if he truly loved me like a daughter would he have threatened to kick me out if I didn't listen to him?

I glanced up at Carlisle and saw him watching me with a – was it a loving expression? I felt warmth course through my body, and I quickly looked back down at my hands.

Why was my heart telling me to trust him when my mind was saying no? I didn't know what to think or feel anymore. A part of me remembered the comfort Carlisle gave me and relished in the feelings of love and security I had felt. Another part of me though remembered the feelings of hurt and rejection I had felt so many times. Could I trust him?

"Rosalie," Carlisle softly called, and I immediately looked up at him with a wary expression.

His gaze turned sad and he sighed a little.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, I want to apologize," he began, causing me to stare at him in open astonishment. Well, that was totally unexpected. Why would Carlisle be apologizing to me?

He ran a hand through his hair, and gave me a guilty look. "Apologize for what?" I asked him curiously.

"For so many things," he said cryptically with a small humorless chuckle. "To begin with, I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted you to leave earlier today."

I froze and stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for him to continue.

"What I said was thoughtless. I let my anger do the talking and I knew right away that I had said the wrong thing, but I was just…" he trailed off with a sigh. Looking me fully in the eye, he continued speaking. "Rosalie, I never meant for it to sound as though I wanted you to leave. I would _never_ want you to leave. You are my _daughter_, my family, and the thought of you leaving is unbearable. I love you too much to let you go," he said emotionally.

I swallowed heavily, immensely touched by his heartfelt apology. Tears prickled at my eyes but I stubbornly held them at bay. "It's okay," I told him thickly, "I understand." And I truly did understand. I had been antagonistic and belligerent throughout the entire conversation, purposefully trying to anger him. How could I fault him for speaking in anger when I did it all the time?

He nodded his head at me and gave me a small smile. Quickly though, his face took on a pained expression. "The next thing I want to apologize for is how poor a job I have done at showing you how much I care about you," he said sorrowfully.

I froze, once more shocked by what Carlisle had said. If my heart beat, I was sure it would be pounding. "What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper.

Carlisle gave me a slightly incredulous look. "Rosalie, did you forget that it was you who not half an hour ago was proclaiming about how I hated you? You have been a part of this family for a year and a half, and I have done such a piss poor job that you actually felt that I _hated _you," he said in self-disgust, looking away from me. "What kind of father does that make me?" he asked himself quietly.

Turning his head to look at me once more, he said in a pained voice, "I am so terribly sorry I have been such an awful father to you. I am so terribly sorry that you are so miserable in this life. You have every right to hate me Rosalie, and I would not blame you a single bit," he said brokenly, looking very distraught.

I took in what he said, and could not think of a single thing to say back to him. The sheer pain and guilt on his face caused my heart to hurt terribly. Everything he said to me were things I had thought of not fifteen minutes ago. However, instead of the anger and resentment I felt before, I now just felt guilt at the pain I was causing him. The veil of hatred I had kept over my eyes for the past year and a half was being ripped away, and I was starting to see things in a whole new light.

"You don't have to apologize," I said abruptly, surprising not only myself, but Carlisle as well.

"You're not a terrible father," I told him sincerely, truly meaning every word. "It's me that's the problem. I'm just a terrible daughter," I confessed, choking back tears. Now that I was seeing things clearly, I could tell that I had been a right pain to live with. I had given Carlisle no chance to befriend me, and I had stopped his every attempt to get close to me. I had put it in my mind from the very beginning that he was to blame for all my misfortune, and I was wrong, so very wrong.

"No!" Carlisle said abruptly in such a forceful manner that I looked up at him in wide eyes. He stood up, walked over to me, and crouched down so that we were at eye level. "No," he repeated again, "you are _not_ a terrible daughter, do you hear me? Do not take blame for my mistakes," he told me firmly

"But I _am_," I admitted tearfully. "I've been horrible to you, and I never gave you a chance to be a f-father to me. I've been so _stupid_," I said, wiping at the tears that were beginning to fall.

"No you are _not_," Carlisle argued, "and do not talk about yourself like that. You are"- but I cut him off.

"Yes I am!" I cried. "I am a horrible person"-

"Rosalie, listen to me"-

"You must hate me!"-

"Of course I don't"-

"Yes you do!"-

"Rosalie"-

"How can you not hate such an idiotic,"-

"Rosalie!"-

"-selfish, obnoxious,"-

"_Rosalie Hale"_-

"-annoying, hateful-"

"- I am warning you"-

"- bitch"- I said before being cut off by Carlisle yelling in exasperation, "_Enough!"_

Before I even had time to be shocked into silence I was swiftly made to stand, turned to the side and given five stinging swats to my backside.

"Ah!" I yelped from both the surprise and the slight pain it had caused. When I was turned to face forward once more, I tried to rub the sting out while giving Carlisle an affronted expression. What the hell just happened, I thought in shock?

"I told you before I do not like it when you refer to yourself in such a manner. Do so again and I will give you more than those few swats and then I will thoroughly wash your mouth out with soap. Understood?" he asked, gazing at me sternly.

I nodded my head mutely before suddenly stating accusingly, "You just spanked me!" I was in shock and once more staring at him with wide eyes.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and his lips twitched as though he were desperately trying to keep himself from smiling. "No I didn't, I merely swatted you kitten. A spanking would be considerably longer, more painful, and involve a lot more tears," he informed me conversationally before giving me a loving smile.

I stared at him for a few more seconds, getting over my shock before recalling what we had been arguing over.

I couldn't believe Carlisle could blame himself for my mistakes, and that he was even calling himself a bad father. I had seen the way he was with Edward, and anyone could tell he loved Edward dearly and would go to the ends of the earth for him.

"Carlisle," I remarked seriously, "you're _not_ a bad father." He looked at me, head cocked slightly to the right with a thoughtful expression.

"I've seen the way you act with Edward," I explained quietly. "You are always so patient, kind, understanding, and encouraging with him. Edward is so lucky to have you."

While I expected to see gratitude in his eyes I was completely caught off guard by the pain and guilt that continued to show.

"Oh, Rosalie, but don't you see? This is exactly what I mean," he said to me in frustration. "You say I have been a great father to Edward, but that means nothing if I have not been a great father to you as well." He caressed my cheek softly and I leaned into the touch.

"But Carlisle," I argued back, "it's not your fault. It's all mine!"

"No", Carlisle said, shaking his head, but I cut him off.

"Yes it was! Now please listen to me," I begged. He sighed softly before nodding his head at me.

"Look, I know I haven't been easy to live with. I-I've been hateful to you and everyone else from the start. I didn't have to be. I chose to hate you and blame you for everything that was wrong with my life. I didn't listen to you. I pushed you away every time you would try to get close to me," I confessed to him hollowly. "I hated you so much for turning me into this creature, and then I made myself believe that you didn't give a damn about me."

Carlisle looked at me and I could see my pain reflected in his eyes. I could tell he wanted to speak, but I shook my head at him. I wasn't done yet.

"I was wrong though. I thought you hated me, but I can see now that it was all in my head. I thought you were all pushing me away, but it was really me pushing you away," I explained, inwardly hating myself. I turned my back on him and walked a few feet away. I hesitated briefly before continuing. "I've been so jealous of Edward," I admitted, embarrassment flooding through me.

"Why?" Carlisle asked hoarsely.

I turned and stared at him. It's now or never Rosalie. Don't lose your nerve. Swallowing nervously, I told him, "Because he has you and Esme; because he has parents that care about him."

Carlisle lowered his head and covered his eyes with his right hand, while moaning quietly.

I watched quietly, feeling so guilty for putting him through all this pain. How can he love me when I cause him so much heartache?

"I'm so sorry," I choked out, fighting back tears for the umpteenth time today.

Carlisle immediately looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. Opening his arms to me, I immediately ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

**A/N:** One step forward, two steps back pretty much sums things up. These two definitely have some issues to work out. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Now, I realize Rosalie's attitude went from "it's your fault" to "it's my fault" pretty quickly. I assume that Rosalie's been having these guilty feelings for a while, but has been using her anger to cover them up. It's much easier to feel anger with someone than guilt. As for her suddenly being very open with Carlisle, it's not so surprising. She's been yearning for his care and love since she was first turned, even though she tried very hard to deny it. Since she's finally accepting that he does care for her, all of the things she's kept bottled up are just bursting to escape.

**PS:** If this is the first story you've read by me and you like it, then I recommend you read my other stories! I've got two Carlisle and Bella stories, and one Carlisle and Edward story. Check them out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N:** So, this chapter is more of Carlisle and Rosalie talking with Carlisle divulging a bit of his background to her. Hope you like!

Thanks a million to all you who have taken the time to review, I really appreciate it!

To **Courtney**: Yes I will be making a fic like this for both Alice and Jasper. However, I will be doing one for Emmett first, then Jasper, and finally Alice.

**Chapter 5: And If that Mockingbird Won't Sing**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I hugged my daughter trying to give and take as much comfort as possible. How horrible a father was I? It was I that had failed her, but she would rather take sole blame for my mistakes. How could I have allowed this to happen? How could I have not seen this?

I held back my tears of sorrow and frustration and did my best to help console my daughter. Although not openly sobbing as she had been before, I could tell she was even more distraught than before. I could smell her tears and feel her entire body shaking. I soothingly rubbed a hand up and down her back, while using the other to rub the back of her head comfortingly.

It was pure agony knowing that I had inadvertently caused my daughter so much pain. I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. There was a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking, so I did the only thing I could think of to help calm her. I hummed to her an old song from my youth that I had always found comforting, even after the old woman who used to sing it to me had long since passed. Any time I felt lonely or sad I would sing the song to myself, and I would feel the comfort and love I had felt every time the old woman had wrapped her arms around me.

As Rosalie began to slowly calm down and regain control of her emotions, so did I. The agony I had felt just minutes ago was slowly leaving me. No longer feeling the lump in my throat, I opened my mouth and sang a few verses of my song to Rosalie, feeling they could convey everything I wanted to say:

_If I could_

_I would protect you from the sadness in your eyes_

_Give you courage in a world of compromise_

_Yes I would_

_If I could_

_I would try to shield your innocence from time_

_But I know I can never cry your tears_

_Yes I would _

_If I could_

_And if you ever need_

_Sad shoulder to cry on_

_I am just someone to talk to_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_I did not change your world_

_But I would_

_If I could!_

I finished the last lyrics putting as much emotion as I could into it while looking Rosalie directly in the eyes. Rosalie looked back at me as though she had never seen me before, and as I went to wipe away the tears from her face she threw her arms around me once more and yelled out, "I love you and I'm sorry!"

I froze momentarily before my heart leapt for joy at her words, and as I hugged her back tightly I told her, "I love you too Rosalie."

I kissed my daughter on top of her head, feeling overjoyed. I never thought I would get to hear those words out of Rosalie's mouth. Every argument, every tear was worth it because of this moment.

Pulling apart I gave her a brilliant smile to which she responded with a small, embarrassed smile of her own.

"That song was beautiful Carlisle. Did one of your parents teach it to you?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, well, not exactly," I replied somewhat uncomfortably. It suddenly struck me that I had never told anyone of this song, not even Esme, and also that Rosalie knew nothing of my past.

Rosalie frowned at my response, and then looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything," she said.

"No," I responded immediately, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "_I _am sorry," I said to her. "I was just realizing that I had never told you anything of my past."

She gave me a curious look once more and I took a seat on the ground with my back against the tree, and I motioned for her to join me. When we were settled I began to speak.

"The song was taught to me by an elderly woman who used to care for me when I was a small child," I explained. "I always found it to be very comforting, and so even long after the woman had died and I had become a vampire I would sing it to myself whenever I was feeling particularly distressed," I said with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "I haven't really thought of the song in a while because I haven't felt the need to use it ever since I changed Edward, and especially after finding your mother. Neither one of them knows of the song…" I trailed off with a slight shrug.

"Is it a secret?" she asked curiously.

"No," I replied with a shake of the head, "I just haven't ever felt the need to bring it up. I sang it to you because I didn't know what else to do to calm you."

Rosalie nodded her head at me. "It was very soothing, and it made me feel loved," she remarked in a small voice, looking somewhat ashamed with herself.

"Do not feel ashamed because you want to feel loved sweetheart," I told her. "Everyone feels that way. I myself have felt as you have, and more often than you can imagine," I remarked with a wry smile.

"You?" she questioned in disbelief. "But you're so perfect! How could anyone _not_ love you?"

I gave a small laugh at her shock before giving her another wry smile. "I am far from perfect sweetheart."

"But still" she countered, "how could you have ever felt that you weren't loved? I mean, you're not like me," she stated.

I stared at her curiously, wondering what she meant by that. "What do you mean when you say "like me"?"

When she did not respond, I decided to ask a different question. "Did your parents love you Rosalie?" I was certain I already knew the answer but I wanted to see if she would open up to me.

Rosalie looked down at her lap, chewing on her bottom lip. When she looked up at me she spoke with a hesitant voice. "They didn't hate me," she began, causing my heart to sink at the choice of words. "I mean, I guess they loved me. They were always buying me pretty things and telling me how beautiful I was. They always told me that I would grow up and marry someone rich and handsome, and that I would have a family and be happy," she said with a frown.

"They never said mean things to you or hurt you, did they?" I asked anxiously.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "They didn't abuse me, if that's what you're getting at. They just- I guess- I'm not really sure they really cared about _me_, you know what I mean?" she asked me.

I nodded my head at her.

"Everything with them was about how pretty I looked, and about who I was going to marry. Sometimes I just got the feeling that I was being used," she told me sadly, wiping at her eyes as a stray tear fell. "I went along with everything they said because they were always so proud of the attention I brought them. You should have seen how happy they were with me when R-Royce proposed to me. I want to believe that they were truly happy for me," she confessed unhappily. I could see how much these thoughts had plagued her, and how much hurt her parents' apparent lack of care had caused her.

I grabbed one my daughter's hand and remained silent. I knew there was more she wanted or _needed_ to say.

"I stopped caring what they thought though, because I believed I had found the perfect _man_," she spat out venomously. "I was so _blind_. I thought he truly loved me, but he just…" she trailed off as angry and hurt tears poured down her cheeks.

"It's not fair!" she said tearfully. "Why did this happen to me Carlisle? Why me? What did I do to deserve it?" she frantically questioned in a distraught voice before finally succumbing to the tears.

"Rosalie," I murmured softly, grabbing my child and placing her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to sob into my chest.

"I want you to listen to me Rosalie," I said.

When she did not respond I asked, "Do you hear me?" to which she nodded her head.

"Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ that has happened to you is your fault! If your parents could not appreciate you for who you were, then that was their problem. And Royce," I spat out with a growl, "was a sick monster who did not deserve you! You are my daughter and all that matters now is that _I_ love you. _I_ care about you. _Esme_ cares about you, and even _Edward_ cares about you. _We_ are your family now."

Rosalie's sobs increased, and I once more sang my lullaby to her as I rocked her gently in my arms. Once she had calmed down, she looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for crying so much Carlisle. I don't know what's come over me," she stated, wiping at her eyes.

"You do not need to apologize for crying Rosalie as it is nothing to be ashamed of," I spoke to her softly as she removed herself from my lap to sit in front of me. "I am here for you whenever you need me," I told her with a smile.

"Thank you," she responded sincerely. "Thank you for being so kind and understanding."

I shook my head at her with a fond smile. "Child, you do not need to thank me for that. It is my pleasure."

She gave me a watery smile in response before taking a deep and calming breath. She looked down at her hands pensively, no doubt trying to absorb everything I had said. Suddenly though, her face took on a look of dawning comprehension before she looked at me with a shrewd expression. When I gave her a curious look, she bit her lip anxiously as though deciding whether or not to speak.

"You said you know what it's like to not feel loved," she murmured quietly, looking anywhere but at me. Oh, I thought grimly, now I understand the look.

When I did not respond, she looked me in the eyes and asked, "How do you know?"

Chuckling softly, I replied evasively, "I think you have already figured that out sweetheart." When Rosalie just folded her arms at me and gave me a stern look, I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. She looked so cute right now, like a little girl trying to be grown-up.

"I don't see what's so funny," she told me in a cold voice.

I quickly brought myself under control. "I am sorry, and you are correct, there is nothing funny about this," I responded, suddenly serious.

Taking a deep breath, I then launched into my tale. "I was born in 1643 in London, England," I explained, amused by the shocked expression Rosalie was giving me.

"Well, that definitely explains the accent," she remarked thoughtfully. "Sure makes much more sense than what Edward told me."

When I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she said, "What? Haven't you ever noticed that your accent changes at times, especially when you're really excited or angry?"

"No," I replied in astonishment, "and what did Edward tell you?" I thought it very odd that Edward would have given her an incorrect answer. He knew I was born and raised in England.

"Well it's true," she asserted, seemingly amused by my astonishment. "When I asked Edward about it though, he just told me you liked to practice your accent because you and Esme role play when you're, well you know," she informed me with a shudder and slight look of disgust on her face.

What? I thought in mind-numbing shock. I tried to formulate a response, but I could come up with nothing.

My lack of response though seemed to upset Rosalie because she looked at me with a suddenly mortified expression, "Oh god, you don't really do that, do you?"

"No!" I promptly replied with a definite shake of the head, wondering how on earth we had gotten onto the topic of my sex life with Esme.

"Oh good," she responded in obvious relief before eyeing me warily as though she thought I might be lying to her. I had best try and reassure her, I thought.

"Rosalie, what your mother and I do in our… private moments"—I began to say when Rosalie quickly cut in.

"Oh god, stop right there!" she yelled, covering her ears. "I don't want to know! I don't want to know!"

I laughed out loud at her embarrassment, laughing even harder when she gave me a look of deep disgust. I could not help it. Her expression and embarrassment were just too cute. I would have to tell Esme about this.

When I finally calmed down, she persisted in glaring at me so I asked, "Really Rosalie, did you think I was going to give you details?"

"Forget it," she mumbled in embarrassment, "why don't we we move onto the topic of how ancient you are?"

"_Ancient_?" I asked incredulously. "I am not _that_ old," I remarked in an offended tone.

"If not ancient, then you are really, _really_ old," she stated in matter of fact tone, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You're like an old geezer, wrinkly and decrepit, and just plain disgusting," she continued in mock seriousness, causing me to burst into laughter once more.

"It's no fun teasing you when you laugh at what I say," she then remarked with a pout on her face.

I replied with a bright smile, loving the banter between us.

"Well, are you going to continue your story or what?" she demanded in mild irritation.

I took a deep and calming breath, feeling my amusement leave me. I never enjoyed telling my story, but she deserved to know.

"I never got to know my mother," I began, "because she died giving birth to me. That was why I had a caretaker when I was young as my father did not know much about child rearing," I remarked with a slight curl of the lip as I thought of my father. Rosalie's expression immediately lost its irritation and was replaced with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," she expressed sadly to which I shrugged my shoulders.

"No need," I told her with a small smile. "It was a long time ago, and I never even knew her."

"You still must have missed her though," she countered, causing me to sigh softly. Truthfully, I had missed my mother terribly when I was a child. I was certain my life would have been better had she been alive. As I got older though, I began to resent her for leaving me, for marrying my father, and for even having me. I would sometimes wish I had died with her. However, that bitterness only came in fleeting moments, and was virtually non-existent by the time I was an adult. I knew it was not my mother's fault she died, and I knew that had she lived she would be suffering at the hands of my father along with me, and I would not wish that on anyone.

"Anyways, my father was a pastor and he hunted down and killed humans who he thought were witches, vampires, or werewolves," I informed her sadly.

Rosalie laughed and asked, "Are you serious?" However, at my grim look, she quickly became silent.

"Very serious," I replied. "So many innocent people were killed because they were _different_," I remarked guiltily. How many innocent people had I watched be killed without doing anything to help them?

Rosalie's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing. I remained silent as well, remembering the bitterness I had felt upon realizing that every person my father had killed had indeed been innocent. How many innocent humans had I helped him capture and kill?

"Carlisle, you still haven't answered my question," she mentioned very quietly, looking away when I glanced up at her.

"My father and I did not get along," I confessed, wondering how best to word our 'relationship'. "H-he was a very strict man and I, well I had trouble meeting his high expectations. He was not a very forgiving man," I worded carefully, hoping Rosalie would understand what I was getting at without my having to say it. This entire conversation had me incredibly uncomfortable, but Rosalie deserved to know. There were no secrets in our family, and Esme and Edward already knew. Edward found out by accident, and Esme dragged the truth out of me when she asked the cause behind some of my scars.

Rosalie frowned, and I knew she understood. "He abused you!" she spat out angrily.

"Yes," I replied simply.

Rosalie suddenly let out a string of curse words and threats at my father causing me to stare at her in shock. Some of those words I had never even heard of, and I did not even want to know how she came up with some of those death threats.

"Nice kitty," I responded, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She immediately went quiet, looked down in embarrassment, and mumbled out a meek apology.

I chuckled softly, causing her to give me a small, embarrassed smile. "I truly appreciate the sentiments sweetheart," I remarked, touched, "however, I advise you not to repeat any of that while in your mother's presence. I doubt she will see the humor in it."

We both laughed softly, and she nodded her head in agreement. She then gave me a concerned look as she asked, "Did he hurt you terribly?"

I groaned internally at the question. "Yes," I admitted quietly causing her to look at me in pity. She covered her mouth with a hand, and I knew she wanted to ask more but she remained silent.

"Go ahead and ask sweetheart," I said, knowing what her next question would be.

"H-How bad?" was her simple question. I frowned slightly, looking down at my hands. "You don't have to answer," she quickly added.

"It is alright kitten. Your mother and Edward already know, so you have the right to know as well," I replied honestly. I was not ashamed of my past or anything, but I always found speaking of my father an uncomfortable subject. I suppose I still harbored some ill feelings toward him.

Running another hand through my hair, I began to explain. "My father hated me. He never told me directly, but his actions spoke volumes. I was a constant disappointment to him as I was not cut out for the kind of work he did. I tried so hard when I was young to make him proud, to make him love me, but nothing I did was good enough. As I got older I began to have strong feelings that what he was doing was wrong. It was not until I was 14 though that I truly began to despise my father because I knew that _he _knew that some of the people he killed were completely innocent. Since that moment I tried to stop him at every turn, but it was very difficult," I paused, giving her time to absorb some of what I said. "Because of my supposed shortcomings and constant defiance I found myself being _punished_ quite often. He was quite fond of using a strap, and as I got older he began to use a whip or whatever he could get his hands on."

Rosalie stared at me open mouthed, sickened by the thought of what my father had done to me. She shook her head in disgust before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes sweetheart," I promptly replied. "These events happened a long time ago, and I no longer care about what my father thought of or did to me." It was the truth. My father's apparent lack of care for me didn't bother me at all anymore. I knew it had nothing to do with me because I knew I had done nothing wrong. The only thing that did bother me was how many innocent people he had killed. But there was nothing I could do to change what had happened.

"Are you sure," she asked doubtfully. "Your father sounds evil, and even though I never knew him I can't help but hate him for what he did to you."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I have no fond feelings for my father," I responded evenly. "I will admit to feeling some resentment towards him, and I will definitely admit to hating the 'work' he did; however, his memory no longer hurts me. The things he thought of me, said to me, and did to me no longer bother me. He was a sadistic man, and I am glad I never lived up to his expectations because that would have meant I would have become like him," I confessed with a slight shudder at the thought.

"Anyways, I have a wife and two beautiful children who love me," I remarked. "With you guys I do not care about anything else."

Rosalie gave me a beautiful smile and my heart soared. Moments like these were what made life worth living for.

"Does it bother you to talk about this? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," she told me with a concerned expression.

I gave her a loving smile as I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It does make me uncomfortable," I admitted with a shrug, "but it does not bother me to talk about it with you. It has become easier for me to talk about my past as I have already shared some of it with both Edward and Esme. It is somewhat cathartic to get it off my chest. I had been alone for so long, harboring all these painful memories that I did not realize how much they ate away at me until I was forced to open up about them to Edward," I explained. I hoped Rosalie would get the hint that it would be cathartic for her as well to someday talk about her 'experience' with Royce.

Rosalie nodded her head at me in understanding and then looked away thoughtfully. "I'm not quite ready yet," she admitted shyly.

"That is alright," I reassured with a squeeze to her shoulder. "You talk when you feel ready, and it does not have to be to me. You can speak to Esme if you are more comfortable."

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

I took a breath and stared out at the setting sun. I wondered how Edward was and what Esme must be doing. She must be terribly worried about Rosalie. Thinking along these lines though saddened me because I realized suddenly that I would have to punish my daughter. I was afraid of how she would take it, but I could not let this go with a mere hand slap. She could have seriously harmed Edward, I thought with a grimace.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling suddenly tired. I looked over to my daughter who was also watching the setting sun.

"How are you feeling Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied with a small shrug.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. After everything we had just discussed, I highly doubted she was "fine".

"Truthfully Rose, how are you? Is there anything else you would like to discuss or tell me about? Is there anything else bothering you?" I questioned further.

Rosalie bit her lip before replying, "No, everything's good, I guess. Except, I mean I'm still sorry about everything."

At my raised eyebrows she explained what she meant. "I'm sorry about not trusting you, and for not allowing you to be close to me. I'm sorry for being such a pain, and for all the arguments and the broken stuff," she mumbled, guiltily looking down at her lap. "And I'm really, _really_ sorry about Edward," she whispered so quietly I barely heard what she said.

I sighed inwardly before getting up and going to sit next to her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head on mine.

"I accept your apology for not trusting me, for being a pain, as you put it, and for all the arguments and broken stuff", I told her sincerely. "As for Edward, we will broach that topic a little later."

"Okay," she mumbled, and I felt her relax even more into my embrace.

"Now," I continued seriously, "I would like you to listen to my apologies. I am sorry for ever giving you the impression that I wanted you to leave. I am sorry for not showing you how much you meant to me. I am sorry you ever felt that I hated you. In short, I am sorry for being such a horrendous father to you. I have failed you terribly, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I give you my word Rosalie, that I will _not_ fail you again. You will never again feel unloved or uncared for, I _promise_," I told her with all the sincerity I could muster.

Rosalie had sat frozen throughout my apologies and I waited with bated breath to hear what she would say. She lifted her head and looked up at me. "I forgive you Dad," was her simple response. I sucked in a breath. She had called me Dad _and_ she forgave me. I closed my eyes, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," I told her hoarsely, from the amount of emotions I was holding back. "I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you so much for giving me the honor of being your father," I told her emotionally.

"I love you too," she responded, giving me a tight hug.

**A/N: **So, what did you think of the song? I mentioned in a previous story that Carlisle had a lullaby and I was struck with a sudden desire to add words to it. I wanted to find a song from his time period, but I couldn't find anything good, so in the end I just searched for parent to child songs and this one was my favorite. The words are a bit tweaked and slightly rearranged, but they come from Celine Dion's song _If I Could_. Now, while I like the words of the song, I don't care for the tune, so you'll have to use your own imagination for that.

On another note, BREAKING DAWN comes out TONIGHT! Who's going? The theater I am going to is going to have a marathon of Twilight showing all the movies and ending with BREAKING DAWN! I am so stoked! HAPPY TWILIGHT DAY!

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Who saw Breaking Dawn yesterday? It was freaking AMAZING! I am definitely going to go see it again and again!

**Chapter 6: Two Peas in a Pod **

**Rosalie's POV:**

I hugged my father tightly, relishing in the feeling of rightness. I could not believe everything that had happened this day, but I was forever thankful that he had never given up on me. I knew there was still much left to discuss, and that there would still be hurdles to cross, but I was no longer alone. I now had a family, I thought with a huge smile. I now had a family that truly cared for _me_, and expected nothing more from me than to just be myself. It was almost too good to be true. I had been so blind before. I wanted to be furious at myself for denying myself this feeling for over a year, but it didn't matter anymore because it was in the past. What mattered now was that I knew how much the Cullens loved me. What mattered was that I now had a father, mother, and even an annoying little brother!

Thinking along those lines though I began to remember quite clearly what I had done to my annoying little brother. Guilt was beginning to crash down on me like a tidal wave. I can't believe what I did. I can't believe how much I had hurt Edward. I cringed as I imagined what could have happened had Carlisle not arrived when he had. I could have caused him serious damage or even killed him, I thought in shock. Would I have stopped? I remembered the rage I felt and the thoughts telling me to continue. What had I done?

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked, looking at me in concern.

"Edward," I moaned out quietly. "Do you think he's alright?" I asked desperately, hating myself for not having asked sooner.

"Yes, I am sure he is fine," he assured me. "Esme will have taken good care of him."

"Are you angry with me?" I asked guiltily, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Look at me sweetheart," he ordered softly, causing me to glance up at his onyx colored eyes. "Do I look angry?" he asked.

Staring into his eyes I saw no anger, only disappointment, sadness, concern, and – was it love? I shook my head at him.

"I am extremely disappointed," he admitted quietly, and I looked away in guilt. He tapped my chin causing me to look up at him once more. "However, even though I am disappointed that does not mean that I no longer love or care about you. It does not matter what you do because I will _always_ love you," he stated seriously.

I nodded my head at him, feeling some relief course through me.

Carlisle sighed softly before deciding to stand. He pulled me up with him before saying, "I say we both hunt before we head on home."

I immediately agreed, feeling a familiar burn in my throat.

We both set off, and I was excited when I found a bear. Their blood was much more satisfying than deer. Making sure not to spill any blood on my blouse, I finished off the bear quickly before setting off in search of more prey. I was acutely aware that my father was close by, and I felt strangely comforted by that. Finding no more carnivores, I settled on an elk, and after finishing it off I turned to see Carlisle watching me.

"Ready?" he asked, causing me to nod.

"Very well," he said holding an arm out to me. "I believe it is time to head on home."

I swallowed nervously before quickly setting off alongside him.

**Edward's POV:**

"Mom!" I cried out in frustration as she once more patted my head as though I were a small child. "I'm _fine_, I swear," I said, trying in vain to stop her from smothering me.

_I am sorry Edward_, she thought, looking at me in concern.

I wilted slightly and sighed. I knew she was deeply worried about not only me, but of Rosalie as well. I absentmindedly rubbed at the bite and barely concealed a wince. Mom had cleaned it when she had gotten home, but there was really nothing more she could do for me. I would just have to wait for it to heal on its own. It really didn't hurt all that bad unless I put pressure on it or lifted my arm up too high.

"Do you think they are alright?" Mom asked, wringing her hands in concern and looking out the window.

"I'm sure they're fine. Dad's really good at handling this kind of stuff," I assured her, not entirely sure if I believed myself. From the thoughts of my mother, it looked like she wasn't so sure either.

"She was so angry," Esme fretted, once more pacing around the living room.

Angry was an understatement, I thought. She was downright furious and out of control. I never in my wildest imaginations thought Rosalie would ever attack me, so I had been caught completely off guard when she had. Her thoughts were so haywire at the time I thought not fighting back would be the best way to calm her down. However, it only seemed to enrage her more. By the time I realized that though, she had already shoved me into the trees and pounced. The bite had hurt worse than the one given to me by John several years ago.

I shook my head in disbelief. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened today. I really hope Dad has been able to get through to –

I looked up immediately at the sound of my father's voice. _Edward, tell your mother we will be home in a few minutes, and that everything is fine._

I smiled wildly, catching my mother's attention.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Dad said he and Rosalie will be home in a few minutes and that everything is fine," I informed her, feeling relief flood through me. If he said everything was fine then that meant he was able to get through Rosalie's tough exterior.

Mom visibly sagged in relief and sank down onto one of the couches. "Thank God," she said in obvious happiness, before once more standing up and looking out the window. _Oh, I hope this means Rosalie no longer hates us or believes we hate her. I hope she is no longer angry. Hurry Carlisle, I just want to hold my daughter in my arms._

I smiled at Esme's thoughts, standing up to look out the window as well.

Dad and Rosalie were now within hearing distance, so I was able to hear their thoughts.

_I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. They must be so angry with me,_ I heard Rosalie think. My heart warmed slightly at the sincere worry she had about me. Yes, Dad definitely did a good job.

Listening to my father I smiled at his thoughts of concern for me and Mom.

"Oh, there they are!" my mother chimed in excitement, running out the door. I quickly followed, and watched as she embraced my father. He responded with a passionate kiss, and his thoughts quickly turned towards things I really, _really_ didn't want to know.

"Dad, please control your thoughts!" I begged, covering my ears as though that would stop what I was hearing.

My parents broke apart and Carlisle threw me a lopsided grin. _Sorry little man, _he thought to me, and I just rolled my eyes.

I then heard Rosalie laugh and I stared at her in open astonishment. Did Rosalie Hale really just laugh, and I mean an honest to god real laugh? Dad wrapped an arm around her, and this time Mom joined me in staring at them in amazement.

Mom's thoughts were ecstatic and I knew she wanted nothing more than to gather Rosalie in her arms, but she was hesitant. She didn't know if this new found camaraderie between Rosalie and my father would extend to her. However, she didn't have to worry because Rosalie caught the look, and ran and threw her arms around Mom.

"I'm so sorry Esme," she apologized. Mom responded tearfully, "Oh sweetheart, it is alright. I forgive you and I love you so much!" Watching her wrap her arms around Rosalie, I couldn't help but be oddly touched by the scene.

Catching my father's eyes, he gave me a concerned look. _Are you alright Edward?_ he asked, walking over towards me. At this point, Rosalie had looked up at me from our mother's embrace. _I am so sorry Edward, can you ever forgive me? I would understand if you can't_, she thought, looking away before I could answer.

"Rosalie," my father then stated, "why don't you and Esme go up to my office. You can both talk while I check Edward over."

Rosalie nodded, and then she and my mother disappeared into the house.

Carlisle and I walked into the house behind them and into the living room. He motioned for me to sit down and then sat down next to me. "Can you take your shirt off Edward?" he asked quietly. I nodded before doing as he said, and as I went to lift up my right arm, I sucked in a breath, wincing in pain.

_Let me help you_, Dad thought to me, and I allowed him to help pull my right arm out of my shirt. He then pulled the shirt over my head and set it down next to him. Removing the bandage Mom had given me, he examined my wound with a small frown on his face.

"Mom cleaned it up and then applied some of her venom to help seal it up," I explained to him. "I'll be alright, won't I?" I asked hesitantly, voicing the bit of the concern I had that I refused to mention around my mother.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "I was just noting that the bite had to have been rather deep to still be hurting you so much. From the looks of it though, you should have full use of your arm with no pain in a few days at most," he explained, and I sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess I'll have another scar to impress the girls with," I remarked, giving him a cocky grin.

"Hmm," was his only response leading me to believe he wasn't listening to me.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked in concern while at the same time listening in to his thoughts. However, I quickly found that he was blocking me.

"How do you do that?" I asked in mild consternation.

"Do what?" he asked distractedly.

"Block me out! I can't read your thoughts," I exclaimed, somewhat indignantly. He had been able to do so for a few months now and it was really bothersome. I had come to rely on my gift, and to have it blocked was really bothering me.

Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. "That is a secret," he replied with a sly smile, tapping the bottom of my chin when I opened my mouth to demand he tell me.

I huffed before just rolling my eyes at him. "Fine," I said, "I really don't care."

Dad's shoulder's shook with suppressed laughter, and I glared at him. "Can I put my shirt on now?" I asked in irritation.

"Sure son," he replied with a wide smile, handing me back my shirt. I roughly went to put it on, only to have him grab my right arm and hold it still.

"Really Edward," he scolded lightly, "there is no need to hurt yourself because you are upset. Now let me help you before you cause permanent damage."

I looked down in mild embarrassment before allowing him to help me. When finished, he ruffled my hair affectionately causing me to smile softly.

Dad then took a deep breath before looking at me seriously. "Care to tell me what happened today with Rosalie?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before launching into my tale. I told him about the guilt I had felt for having been so mean to Rosalie, and how I knew she was really upset so I had gone to her room to apologize. "I knew she wasn't listening to you and Mom, so I thought she might believe me. It sounded good at the time," I mumbled somewhat sheepishly.

"What happened next?" my father asked.

"Right before I got to her room I heard about her plans to run away, and when I opened her door I saw she was already packing. I told her not to leave, but she didn't listen. I could tell she was getting angrier and angrier with me, but I knew how devastated you guys would be if she just left. And well," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I guess I would've been upset as well. Anyway, I got in her way, and tried to explain that we all really cared about her, and that's when she snapped. She tackled me, and we fell through her wall onto the ground outside."

I gave Carlisle a disbelieving look. "I had no idea she was going to attack me. I still can't believe it. I pleaded with her to stop, but she refused to listen. I didn't fight her back," I said with an earnest look at my father, hoping he would believe me.

_It's alright Edward, I believe you._

I gave a small sigh of relief before continuing. "Well I dodged her attacks, all the while pleading with her. When I realized I was just infuriating her even more, I thought about maybe immobilizing her, but that moment of hesitation allowed her to throw me into the trees and then pounce on me. She bit me then, and, well you know how it went from there," I trailed off.

Dad had a pensive look on his face as he thought about what I had told him. His expression took on a mixture between sadness and determination, and I knew exactly what lay ahead for Rosalie. It was a look I had seen directed at me several times over the many years. Poor Rosalie, I thought. She may have attacked me, but I knew I was partly to blame. If I had been a better brother, then maybe none of this would've happened.

"Look Dad," I said, causing him to give me his full attention, "don't be too hard on her okay? I mean, she was under a lot of stress, and I haven't exactly been that nice to her. She thought I was playing a mean trick on her, and she had no reason to think otherwise. If I'd been a better brother and been supportive of her, then things probably wouldn't have become so bad," I confessed, looking anywhere but at my father.

_Edward look at me_, he ordered. I looked up hesitatingly expecting to see disappointment, but instead I saw pride.

"Edward, son," he began with a loving smile, "I am very proud of you."

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"You were defending your sister, something I was starting to believe would never happen. Rosalie injured you terribly and yet you are asking me to go easy on her, and even laying a bit of blame on yourself," he said with a fond smile. I returned the smile, touched by how proud he seemed of me.

"Now, admirable as your defense of Rosalie was, I would have to disagree with you. While I admit that you're treatment of her has been less than desirable, I do not believe it had anything to do with Rosalie attacking you. You were neither insulting nor antagonizing her in any way, so I see no reason to blame you for her _mistake_," he explained with a bit of a grimace. I frowned, still believing that some fault lay with me.

"I didn't have to be so hurtful towards her all the time though. I mean, I deliberately provoked her tons of times. I'm a mind reader, I should've known something was wrong," I stated guiltily.

"Edward," Carlisle inquired with a raised eyebrow, "do you _want_ me to spank you?"

I looked at him in horror. "No, of course not!" I stated emphatically, shaking my head at the thought.

He chuckled softly at my response before saying, "well it certainly sounds as though you are trying to land yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, well, I don't want- ugh!" I replied in embarrassment. As if I would ever ask for that!

"Son, listen to me," he ordered. "I truly doubt Rosalie was attacking you as a form of revenge for all your disagreements. I believe she was just so upset over her discussion with your mother and I that she took her anger out on you. She was in such a state she probably would've attacked anyone who tried to get in her way," he told me. "Besides, you are bringing up events that have taken place prior to the fight with Rosalie. I have heard and seen almost all your arguments from the past year and a half, so do you really believe I would punish you now for those arguments if I hadn't then?" he asked with a dry smile.

"Well, no," I mumbled, finally beginning to see sense. I could see the logic in his argument, but I still couldn't help the guilt I felt. I would just have to wait to speak with Rosalie and see what she had to say.

"I will say this though," Carlisle continued, suddenly giving me a stern look. "I have been very lenient concerning these arguments between you and your sister. I know that you have been angry with me over changing her, and that she has not been very accepting either. However, this changes _now_. She has accepted that she is a part of this family, and you both seem to have gotten over whatever hatred you may have held towards each other, so I expect the negative tension between you two to die down. Now, I understand that siblings argue and such, _but_," he said with a steely voice, "if I ever catch you trying to intentionally hurt your sister I will take my displeasure out on your backside, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I responded immediately.

"Good," he said with a smile, ruffling my hair once more.

"Well, I believe it is time I have a discussion with your sister about fighting," he remarked suddenly with a sigh. Looking over at me, he then said, "I will send your mother down, and I suggest you both go for a hunt. Give me a few hours, please," he asked.

I nodded my head, feeling sympathy for Rosalie. Dad did not look happy, which meant bad news for her.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I smiled happily as I felt Esme's arms wrap around me. It had been a long time since I had felt the comforting embrace of a mother. My human mother had held me when I was young, but as I got older she did it less and less often.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to her once more in guilt.

She sighed and responded, "I know sweetie, I know, and as I have said before, you are forgiven."

I nodded my head, my guilt lessening only slightly. I had been so horrible to all of them, so I couldn't understand how they could forgive me so easily. I certainly couldn't forgive myself for treating them so hatefully.

I broke apart from the embrace and looked her in the eyes. "You're really not angry with me," I asked doubtfully.

"Rosalie," she laughed slightly, running a hand through my hair, "of course not."

"Even though I hurt Edward?" I asked hesitatingly.

Her eyes became sad at my question, and I had to fight the urge to look away. "I am not angry sweetheart, but I am disappointed," she said somewhat sternly. She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but then she glanced over at the door before looking back at me with a sad look.

"Rosalie, honey, your father wants to talk to you now about what happened with Edward. Just remember that Carlisle loves you and has only your best interests at heart," she said emotionally before standing up. I stood up with her and she gave me another hug before putting her hands on either side of my face. "I love you so much. We can talk more afterwards though," she said with a final kiss on the cheek before opening the door.

I nodded my head at her, feeling my stomach beginning to churn nervously. As she walked out, Carlisle walked in, closing the door behind him. I heard as Esme and Edward left, and I suddenly realized what was going on. We were going to talk about Edward and then he was going to punish me. I froze as I remembered his earlier threat about spanking me if I got into another argument with Edward. Oh no, I thought in a panic, he is going to spank me! I've never been—I don't want him to! I won't let him!

I quickly took on a blank mask to hide my panicked expression before glancing at Carlisle. He surveyed at me thoughtfully before breaking out into a brilliant smile. The smile caught me off guard, and I relaxed slightly, returning the smile with a tentative one of my own.

"Relax kitten," he said as he walked over to me and motioned me to sit down on the couch. He placed a chair backwards in front of me and straddled it, all the while sending me a comforting smile. He crossed his arms on the backrest and laid his head on top of his arms before asking casually, "How are you?"

I relaxed even more as I replied, "I'm alright."

"Nervous?" he asked kindly, and I nodded my head.

He gave me another comforting smile before telling me, "It will be alright."

"You mind telling me what you're thinking right now?" he then questioned with a curious look.

I swallowed nervously before responding, "Okay. Um, I'm thinking that we're going to be talking about what I did to Edward, and…" I trailed off, not really wanting to broach the subject of punishment.

"I am so sorry about Edward," I suddenly blurted out. "I don't know what came over me, but I never meant—I mean I would never want to hurt him," I confessed, knowing how futile my words were since I had hurt Edward. "I just don't understand what happened," I explained miserably, knowing it was a poor defense.

Carlisle responded with an understanding look before asking, "How about you tell me what happened with Edward, Rosalie? Perhaps I can help you understand what went wrong."

I nodded my head, feeling relief that he was not looking angry or even disappointed.

"I was in my room, packing my stuff to run away," I began quietly, glancing nervously at Carlisle, but he didn't react. Taking this as a good sign, I continued, "Edward came in and immediately told me not to run away. I was really surprised because I thought he most of all would've been happy for me to leave. I mean, we argued all the time. He then tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. I, well I threw my brush at him and screamed at him to get out, but he refused," I explained softly, looking down at my knees. Peeking up at Carlisle, I was once more surprised when he gave me a smile.

"What happened next Rose?" he questioned with a lightly interested tone, as if I were telling him about an eventful hunting trip.

"When I went to put more clothes in my trunk I found Edward blocking me. I was so furious with him," I admitted, feeling ashamed of myself. "I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let me go. I told him to move, but he refused, telling me about how you all cared about me. I just lost it at that point, thinking he was trying to play a hurtful trick on me, so I-I attacked him." I bit my lower lip as I recalled my ferocious attack.

"We broke through the wall of my room and landed on the ground outside. Edward pleaded with me to stop, but I didn't listen. I was beyond reason, I just couldn't control myself. I was so furious that I just wanted to hurt him," I confessed very quietly. I didn't even attempt to look at Carlisle because I knew he must be disgusted with my behavior. "I was finally able to land a hit, and when he fell I jumped on him and I-I b-bit him," I finished in a whisper. "You know the rest."

I heard my father give a deep sigh before saying, "Hmm," in a tone that would have suggested I had just told him an interesting tale. I stared resolutely at my knees until I felt a soft tap under my chin forcing me to look at him in the eyes. His eyes and face held kindness, understanding, and sadness as he gazed at me. How could he not look at me in anger after what I just told him? How could he not be disgusted with me?

"Your eyes are very expressive Rosalie," he told me kindly, "and right now they are expressing confusion and disbelief. Why?"

"I just explained to you how I brutally attacked your son and you don't even seem angry or disappointed. You look at me with kindness and understanding I don't feel I deserve," I said to him. "I hurt Edward, and if you hadn't stopped me, I don't know if I would've been able to have stopped before I—before I killed him," I choked out in agony, finally voicing my biggest fear. "I am such a monster," I cried out to him.

"Rosalie, look at me," my father replied, for the first time sounding stern. I gazed at him, and he gave me a serious look. "You are _not_ a monster. The fact that you feel guilt over what you did should prove that to you. As for killing Edward," he said with a slight grimace, "I don't believe you would have, no matter how angry. The immense guilt you feel over what happened tells me all I need to know Rosalie. It tells me that you are kind and compassionate, and that you made a mistake by allowing your emotions to control you. You lost your temper, and reacted badly. That is all," he said simply.

I took in what he said, somewhat believing, somewhat disbelieving. What he said made sense, but I wasn't certain.

"Do you think Edward will ever forgive me?" I asked, voicing my next concern.

Carlisle chuckled softly, saying, "He already has. In fact, he told me to go easy on you because he feels he is somewhat to blame."

"That's ridiculous," I responded immediately. "How can he think that? _I_ attacked _him_, not the other way around. I am the only one at fault, not him," I stated, looking at my father in earnest.

He responded with a proud, but knowing smile, once more throwing me off guard.

"I am very proud of what you said just now Rosalie. It makes me very pleased to hear you defend your brother."

I felt warmth spread through me at the pride in his voice, but I still felt as though I didn't quite deserve it. I would have to talk with Edward to see if he really did forgive me.

"For the record though, I told Edward he was not his fault," Carlisle then remarked, and I gave a small sigh of relief. There was no reason for Edward to get in trouble when it was I who attacked him.

**A/N:** Kind of abrupt ending, but this was originally the middle of a long chapter that I decided to break up. What did you think?

Please please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Hey all! So this is the second to last chapter and it includes the spanking! Big thank you to those who have been faithfully reviewing, I really do appreciate them! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: In Hot Water**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched Rosalie chew on her lip with a distressed look. I knew she still felt guilty, and I hoped that after I punished her she could begin to forgive herself.

"What are you thinking now Rose?" I asked my daughter in a light tone. I knew my attitude was throwing her off, and I found some amusement in the constant looks of disbelief she was throwing my way. I knew what she had been expecting from me; she probably believed that I would be lecturing and yelling at her for what happened with Edward. I knew, however, that this method would not work with her, at least not this first time, and that I would need a different method of approaching this than what I would do with Edward.

Our relationship was still new and fragile, and I was certain that if I treated her as I had during many of our previous arguments over the past year, then she would revert to how she had acted then, meaning automatically shutting down on me or worse, becoming antagonistic. I was also aware that today had been a very emotional day for her, so the hard and direct approach I would have used with Edward would not go over well her. No, I felt keeping my tone light and calm, and giving her reassuring smiles would be the best approach. Thankfully, it seemed to be working so far.

Rosalie looked at me nervously as I waited for her response. "I-I'm thinking that we've reached the part where you tell me h-how you're going to p-punish me," she admitted anxiously.

I gave a small, sympathetic smile, and said, "Well, I suppose you are right."

She opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, but then promptly closed it. I nodded my head and gave her an encouraging smile, hoping she would speak.

Looking anywhere but at me, she then asked apprehensively, "Are you going to-to, well you know…s-spank me?"

I could not help the amusement I felt at the way she asked the question. I knew if she were human she would be beet red at this point. However, I quickly lost the amusement as I considered her question. Truth be told, I had known the moment I pulled her off Edward that I would be spanking her. I was very upset about this though because I was finally starting to get close to my daughter and I did not want to ruin the trust she had in me with this punishment.

I felt almost as apprehensive as I had before spanking Edward for the first time. Rosalie looked so fragile and young right now that I was afraid of what a spanking would do to her emotionally. I knew she harbored a bit of fear against men because of what those _vile creatures_ had done to her, and I did not want her fearing me. I also did not want to induce a flashback, which was a very likely possibility. Rosalie had not dealt with her trauma as of yet, and today was not the day to broach the subject. I would need for Rosalie to accept her punishment or I would not be able to go through with it. I did not have this problem with Edward, so I had basically forced him over my lap for his first spanking, but with Rosalie I could not do that.

In addition to these fears, I was also worried about the fact that she was a girl. As silly as it sounded, I had never punished a girl. Edward and I were both men, so if I chose to punish him on the bare, aside from a little extra pain, Edward would only feel embarrassment. With Rosalie, especially considering how she had almost died, I was very wary of punishing her in that way. I more than felt she had earned it for attacking Edward, but I may have to allow leniency, at least for this first time. That is, assuming she will agree to me spanking her.

Looking at Rosalie, I could tell she was becoming more distressed with my silence so I sent her a comforting and understanding smile as I replied, "I am afraid so kitten."

Her face became stricken, and I waited with bated breath to see what she would say. She shook her head at me, tears already starting to form, and pleaded, "Please don't Daddy, I'm really sorry."

I froze, groaning internally. Though my heart swelled with joy at the word "Daddy", I had to do my best not to give in, especially as she was looking at me with wide and earnest eyes.

Closing my eyes briefly, I took a deep breath to steel myself. Opening them, I gave my little one a sad smile before asking, "Why not?"

She looked shocked at my question before furrowing her brow slightly as she tried to formulate an answer. I was very curious as to what she would come up with.

Finally settling on an answer, she responded, "I've never been spanked before, and I'm afraid."

I closed my eyes once more, my heart breaking at her words. I was so close to giving in. She is afraid I thought painfully. I cannot do this if she is afraid.

She did not say she was afraid of you though, a part of me argued.

"Why are you afraid, sweetheart?" I asked curiously, fighting hard to keep the agony out of my voice and face.

She once more responded with shocked eyes, and if the situation had been any different I probably would have burst out laughing because she looked like a gaping fish.

"I've never been spanked before," she cried to me in near tears. "I-I'm afraid of what it's going to be like, and o-of the p-pain," she confessed, anxiously wringing her hands together. She then looked away in deep embarrassment at having admitted to such fears.

My poor girl, I thought sadly. I have to do this though, I thought in determination. Think of what almost happened to Edward. Think if it had been Edward who had attacked Rosalie. Would you be hesitating then? Absolutely not, I thought instantly. I would have had that boy over my lap in the blink of an eye for a _very_ long session with my hand.

I cannot treat Rosalie any differently than Edward. If I show her leniency in this punishment, then that will give her the wrong message and Edward will believe I am showing favoritism.

But it was so difficult though, watching my little girl choke back tears at the mere thought of a spanking. I held out both my hands to her and when she placed her hands in mine, I gave them a gentle squeeze before rubbing them comfortingly.

"Would you like me to explain to you what happens in a spanking sweetheart?" I asked her kindly. Perhaps knowing exactly what I will be doing will help ease her worries a little, or at least her fear.

"Okay," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes, looking more like ten years old than eighteen. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to just scoop her up into my arms.

Be strong Carlisle, be strong.

"Well, when I spank you," I began to explain, "you will always be over my lap. It is comforting for both of us, and it is a way that I can let you know that even when I am punishing you, I still care about and love you." Rosalie nodded her head at me, and I gave her a loving smile.

"I will only ever use my hand," I continued to explain, "never an instrument. I believe my hand is more than enough to deliver the message and that anything else would be too harsh. Now, depending on the severity of what you have done, it will determine how long I spank you and whether I do it over your clothes or on the bare," I said, watching her expressions avidly.

Her eyes had widened as I explained, and she had gotten an extremely embarrassed expression when I had mentioned a spanking on the bare. Good, I thought, embarrassment I can deal with.

"In regards to your fear of the pain," I continued honestly, "I will not lie to you kitten, it is going to hurt. That is the point of the punishment. I hope that by making sitting uncomfortable for you, you will learn to remember the experience the next time you think of doing something you should not."

Rosalie had paled slightly at my admission, and then whispered apprehensively, "Do you have to?"

I gave her an understanding, but sad smile. "I do believe you have thoroughly earned it," I informed her. "And just so you know, if Edward had done what you had, I would be punishing him the same way," I added, wanting her to know I really was treating her as my child.

When she did not respond, I decided to ask her opinion. "Do you disagree with me Rosalie? Do you believe you have not earned this punishment?" I asked, genuinely curious to hear what she had to say.

She opened her mouth immediately before closing it. I was certain she was planning to disagree, but then thought better.

Think it through sweetheart, I thought, giving her a smile of encouragement.

"Please feel free to tell me your honest opinion Rosalie. I will not be angry if you disagree with me," I informed her.

After several minutes of internal debate a look of resignation finally crossed her face, and I knew she agreed with me. I waited patiently for her to tell me her opinion, but when she remained stubbornly silent I decided to speak.

"Difficult decision, isn't it?" I asked empathetically. "Believe me, I understand. My father loved asking me the same question and I never wanted to respond." I left out the fact that most the time I truly had the right to disagree because I did not deserve the punishment. My father never seemed to appreciate my logic though.

Rosalie threw me a look that was half disbelieving and half desperate before nodding her head in agreement.  
>I remained silent, pleased that she had finally agreed to the punishment. I also wanted to give her a little time to resign herself before commencing. I glanced at my watch, noting that we already been here a half hour. I still had another hour and a half or so before Esme and Edward would return. If we needed longer Edward would be able to hear my thoughts and make sure he and Esme stayed away until I was done.<p>

I gave my daughter a loving smile as she once more nodded her head. She was so brave, I thought proudly.

When she looked at me, she gave me a tentative smile.

Alright Carlisle, it is time, I thought to myself. Take a breath and steel yourself. I closed my eyes briefly, readying myself before standing up. I moved the chair away, pulled my daughter up and then sat down where she had been. Pulling her in front of me, I noticed she was trembling. I rubbed the sides of her arms up and down, hoping to bring her comfort, but it did not work.

I cannot do this, I thought in pain, not when she is looking so terrified.

"Tell me Rosalie, are you afraid of me?" I asked, voicing a big fear of mine.

"No!" she replied tearfully. "I-I just want to get this over with," she confessed.

I wanted to say something comforting, but thought it best to just continue. There would be time for comfort later. As long as she was not panicking, I would continue.

"Very well," I said, suddenly very stern, "tell me why you are receiving this spanking Rosalie?"

"Because I fought with Edward," she answered, wiping at her face as tears began to fall. This was becoming so much harder than I expected. God, please give me and my young one strength.

"Correct," I replied to her answer before asking, "And why was that wrong?"

"I-it was wrong because I hurt my brother," she cried to me.

"Yes, you did," I responded sternly, "and I am _very_ disappointed in you." Her expression became hurt at my words, but I knew she needed to hear them.

"Fighting out of anger is strictly forbidden in this family, and will end with you in this same position every time. You hurt Edward, and if I had not been there you could have hurt him even more," I lectured, causing her cries to increase. I was not finished talking though.

"Rosalie," I called, trying to get her attention. "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I called out again, causing her to stop crying for a second and look at me. "You need to learn to control your anger. Throwing things and hitting people when you are upset is unacceptable and will not be tolerated, is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied.

I debated on saying more, but felt that she already knew what she did was wrong. Her guilt alone was testament to that. It was time to start. Question was though, would I allow her to keep her skirt on, or would I do it on the bare? Thinking about what I would do had it been Edward, I quickly made my decision.

"Rosalie, I am going to be spanking you on the bare, so I need you to lower your skirt and undergarment," I ordered, watching her avidly for any sign of fear.

"Noooo," she moaned to me, "please don't Daddy."

I swallowed heavily, but seeing only embarrassment and guilt, I resolved myself to the task before replying, "_Now_, or I will do it for you."

In tears, she shook her head at me before unbuttoning her skirt and lowering it. I could see her trembling, so taking pity I decided to just pull her over my lap and remove her undergarment myself.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I lay over my father's lap feeling extremely nervous, guilty, and embarrassed. My body continued to shake with my suppressed sobs. My guilt over hurting Edward and Carlisle's disappointment were gnawing away at me. Add that to the fact that I was so nervous about the spanking and mortified at it being done on the bare, and I was nearly a sobbing mess.

I felt Dad's arm rubbing comforting circles on my back in an effort to calm me.

"Here," he said, handing me a pillow to hold on. "It will be alright kitten, there is no need to be so scared."

I took a calming breath, gripping the pillow tightly before nodding my head.

I heard him take a shaky breath before announcing, "I am going to begin now."

I braced myself but was still caught off guard by the first smack. "Ah!" I yelped. That hurt worse than I thought.

I then bit the pillow, determined that I would not make a sound as he continued to bring down his iron hand on my poor backside.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I whimpered quietly with each smack.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I gritted my teeth, finding it near impossible to remain quiet until finally, a particularly hard swat caused me to yell out, "Owww!"

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owww!" I cried out, "Please stop, I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are," was the response I got followed by more smacks.

_Smack!_ "Ahhh!" _Smack!_ "P-please" _Smack! _"Ouch! No more!" _Smack!_

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Oww owww owwww!" I howled out in pain, reaching a hand back to cover my burning backside.

I heard a deep sigh as my father grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again," he warned, accentuating each word with a blistering swat to my sit spots.

"Oww oww! Okay, okay! I'm so sorry!" I replied, hoping beyond hope that he would stop.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"P-please D-daddy!" I begged pitifully.

"Almost done, just ten more," he replied hoarsely, readjusting me slightly so that he had better access to my sit spots.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed out in pain before just going limp and sobbing pitifully.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Done!" I suddenly heard, before finding myself being lifted up, clothes readjusted, and then cradled in the comforting arms of my father. I happily accepted the embrace, needing all the comfort he could give me.

"It's over kitten, all over. Everything is forgiven. I love you so much Rosalie," he repeated over and over, causing me to cry even harder if that was at all possible. I was so relieved that he forgave me and that he still loved me.

"You did very well," he praised, "I am so proud of you." My heart warmed at his pride in me, even though I didn't agree with him.

"N-no I didn't," I argued pitifully. "I-I screamed and I t-told y-you to s-stop," I admitted, ashamed of myself.

I felt his chest rumbling softly as he tried to maintain his laughter. "Oh Rosalie," he said fondly, "that is how you are supposed to react. I would be alarmed if you hadn't reacted like that."

I continued crying softly; all the while loving the feeling of comfort and security Carlisle gave me. He continued to whisper loving words to me, and eventually I was able to bring myself under control. Instead of getting up though, I just continued to lie in his arms, inhaling his soothing scent and allowing him to rub comforting circles on my back.

Carlisle then began to softly sing his lullaby to me, and I smiled broadly, immensely touched by the words of the song because I knew my father meant every word.

_If I could_

_I would turn back time for you_

_I would make your every wish come true_

_Yes I would_

_If I could_

_I would walk with you through life_

_I would hold your hand, guiding and protecting_

_Yes I would_

_If I could_

_And if you ever need_

_Sad shoulder to cry on_

_I'm just someone to talk to_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_I did not change your world_

_But I would_

_If I could!_

**A/N:** Hey all! So, what did you think? The song is once more _If I Could_ by Celine Dion, but I've added my own verses.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain non-sexual _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you don't like it, then don't read or flame! You have been warned!

_Thoughts spoken to or heard by Edward will be italicized_

**A/N: **Hey, all sorry for the late update! This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Today is the First Day of the Rest of Your Lives**

**Carlisle's POV:**

As I sang my lullaby, I felt Rosalie bury her head into my chest and sigh in contentment. I smiled out of happiness and sheer relief that it was over and she still loved me. Continuing to just hum quietly, I rejoiced in all that had happened today. Though it had been a long and difficult road, I did not regret any minute of it because it had led to this, and this was more than worth it.

"I wish I could sleep," I suddenly heard my daughter complain tiredly.

"Yes, so do I," I replied wistfully. How many times had I wished for the same thing?

"Carlisle, er, Dad I mean," Rosalie began to say.

"You do not have to call me Dad if you don't want to Rosalie. Call me whatever you are most comfortable with," I assured her. Although it brought me great joy to be called Dad, just knowing that she looked at me as her father was enough. I did not need the title.

"Okay, um, can I ask you something?" she said hesitatingly.

"Of course sweetheart," I responded intriguingly, wondering what would be causing her hesitation.

"Well, I-I've been wanting to ask you this ever since you changed me," she explained, and I suddenly knew what she wanted to know.

"You want to know why I changed you, am I right?" I questioned, and she nodded her head before sitting up and looking at me.

"I just can't understand why you did it. I mean, what was it about me that made you do it. You've told me you thought my death would be a waste of life, but you're a doctor and I'm sure you've seen lots of young people dying before their time. Why me?" she asked somewhat desperately.

Her tone caught me by surprise. I had no idea this question had been bothering her so much.

"Rosalie, I have no simple or grand answer for you. Truthfully, I still do not completely understand what pushed me to change you," I replied honestly. Her brow furrowed and I knew this was not the response she wanted.

Giving her a loving smile, I continued to try and explain. "From the moment I first met you when you were still human, I found myself inexplicably drawn to you. I was completely baffled as to why though," I remarked, remembering the confusion I had felt at the time. "I was immediately able to see past the front you put up, and what I saw impressed me, but not enough to explain the draw I felt to you."

Rosalie gazed at me in full attention.

"I saw the strong, independent, kind young lady I am looking at right now. You were nothing like the other women. You stood out to me not because of your beauty but because of who you were. The way you talked, the aura you gave off," I said, trying to find the words to explain to her. "I saw such strength, tenacity and a will to _live_ and be happy."

"When I came upon you that night," I continued, feeling a lump in my throat at the memory, "I felt pain, and I remember thinking, 'No, no this cannot be'. The draw I felt to you increased, and I suddenly realized that I had felt this kind of draw before. I had felt this draw the moment I met Esme Platt when she was sixteen years old, sitting in my office with of a broken leg, and again when I saw her in the morgue several years later. I had also felt this draw when I had first met Edward Mason, lying in a hospital bed and dying from Spanish Influenza," I told her, smiling at the astonishment on her face.

"I changed you because it felt like the right thing to do. I cannot explain why as I cannot explain why I chose to change Edward or Esme. I just did, and I am happy to tell you that I have never regretted doing it," I admitted.

Rosalie gave me a beautiful smile and just nodded her head. I could tell she was too emotional to speak.

"I don't deserve you," she finally said, causing me to frown. "I've had such hateful thoughts about you, blaming you for my unhappiness. I thought you had taken my life from me. I thought you had taken my chance at finding love, and having a family, but I've been so wrong," she confessed, the self-hatred evident in her voice.

"I don't deserve you," she said once more, and I shook my head at her.

"It's true though!" she cried out and as she went to say more I gave her a sharp swat and said in a quiet, but firm voice, "_Enough._"

"Listen to me Rosalie," I said sternly as she rubbed her bottom. When I had her full attention I said, "You are wrong, _completely_ wrong. You _do_ deserve me, and this family. You had hateful thoughts toward me, but so what? You admitted that you know better now, and that is all that matters. We have both already apologized and forgiven each other for our mistakes, but now you need to learn to forgive yourself."

Rosalie looked down in shame and I once more shook my head at her. "_Stop_," I ordered, causing her to look at me in surprise. "Stop beating yourself up for past mistakes. I have already forgiven and punished you, but if that is not enough for you I would be more than willing to spank you until you no longer feel guilty, if that would make you happy?" I asked with smile a good bit of sarcasm.

Rosalie laughed lightly. "No thank you, I am suddenly feeling guilt-free," she replied with an innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly, ruffling her hair.

"Seriously though," I said, "I meant what I said. You have nothing to be guilty about, alright?"

She nodded her head at me, and though I could still see a bit of doubt in her eyes I decided to let it go for now.

We sat in companionable silence once more until we heard Esme and Edward approaching. I glanced at my daughter and asked if she was alright. She gave me a smile and a hug before standing up.

**Esme's POV:**

"So, you want me to take your father out of the house so you can talk to Rosalie?" I asked again, just to clarify.

"Yes, I want to have a private talk, and if you guys are listening in, it's just going to be awkward," he explained with a pleading look.

Although I desperately wanted to comfort my daughter, I knew that both my children needed to talk things out. Both Carlisle and I had made peace with my daughter, so now it was their turn.

_Alright, I'll do it,_ I agreed, giving my son a proud smile. I was so glad that he was looking to make amends with Rosalie. Maybe now we would be able to have a little peace in our home.

We were both on our way home now, feeling enough time had passed for Carlisle to be done. However, just to make sure we stopped just inside the hearing range for Edward, so he could listen into my husband's thoughts.

As he was listening in, his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he began to smile softly.

_What is it?_ I thought to him

"Dad's singing to her," he said in slight shock.

"Awww," I cooed, wanting nothing more than to be there to hear it. I wondered what song he was singing to her.

"I've never heard the song, but they both refer to it as Dad's lullaby," he answered.

I blinked in surprise, having never heard of it. "I didn't know your father had a song," I remarked in surprise.

"Well, neither did I," Edward said.

"Do they need a bit more time?" I asked him.

"Umm, yeah. He's already done it, but they're just talking now," he explained, continuing to listen in.

"Alright, enough eavesdropping Edward," I scolded lightly. "They are having a private conversation."

"Sorry Mom," he mumbled in apology.

I wondered how Rosalie had taken the spanking. I hoped she did not react too badly, but since Edward had not said anything I assumed it all went well. I doubt Carlisle would have been singing to her if she had not taken it well.

I shook my head in disbelief as I thought of the change in Rosalie. She was like a completely different person than the one I had spoken to this morning. I could not hide my surprise when I had heard her laugh, and then when I saw Carlisle wrap his arm around her. That alone would have made my day, but when Rosalie had run into my arms I about lost it. I had felt such relief that she no longer hated us or believed that we did not care for her. I had also felt such gratitude towards my husband for what he had done. I was still feeling guilty for my accusations against him earlier, and after seeing what he had been able to do, it had only made me feel worse. I knew Carlisle had forgiven me, but it would take me a while to forgive myself.

"We can go now," Edward suddenly informed me, and I nodded.

We quickly reached home to see my darling husband and beautiful daughter waiting for us on the porch. I threw my husband a loving look before running over to my daughter who immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Mom," she said, and I hugged her more tightly, more touched and overjoyed than I could ever explain by her words.

"I love you too Rosalie, my beautiful daughter," I replied, and this time it was her who tightened her grip around me.

I was content to hold my daughter in my arms forever, until I heard my son clearing his throat and looking at me with an imploring look.

I sighed inwardly. There would be time later for this. We had forever, I thought with a smile. I then broke apart from her, and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before walking over towards Carlisle.

"Darling," I purred with a kiss to his lips, "the children need some time to make amends with each other, don't you agree?" He blinked his eyes at me before glancing between our two children uncertainly.

Rosalie and Edward exchanged glances, and then Rosalie gave a small nod to Carlisle and I.

"Very well," Carlisle said "I think it is a good idea." I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine.

"Be warned though," he threatened them, suddenly very stern, "if we come back to find that you two have been _hatefully_ arguing or hurting each other, I will not care whose fault it is because I will be blistering both your backsides, understood?"

I threw my husband a mildly exasperated look as my children promptly responded, "Yes, sir!"

"Good," he replied, suddenly with a smile, "have fun." And with that, I threw my children a loving smile and we both ran off into the woods.

We ran until we were out of hearing range, stopping under a huge oak tree by the side of a river.

"You, Carlisle Cullen are an amazing man," I said, lightly pushing him against the tree.

"Am I really?" he replied with a cheeky smile before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Yes," I chimed as we broke apart, "and have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yes, but once more will always do," he said huskily as he was kissing my neck.

I laughed lightly, allowing him to pull me to the ground with him. "I love you," I whispered into his ear before brushing my lips over his ear, face, and then lips.

He moaned softly, rolling us over so he was on top. "I love you more," he said with a teasing smile before kissing me deeply so I could not respond.

I hungrily returned the kiss, loving the feel of his arms around me.

"Carlisle, my love," I suddenly asked as we broke apart, "why have you never sung me your lullaby?"

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply, and I rolled us over so that I was once more on top. "My lullaby?" he said in confusion.

I laughed at the look on his face, kissing him lightly on the nose. "Yes, Edward _heard_ you singing it to Rosalie a little while ago," I informed him, stressing the "heard" so he knew I meant that Edward had heard through his thoughts.

"Oh," he said in dawning comprehension, lying his head down on the grass. He looked suddenly a little embarrassed, and my curiosity was piqued even further.

"Are you embarrassed about it?" I asked him in amused astonishment.

"No," he said with a small shake of the head, "it is a song someone used to sing to me when I was a child."

Now it was my turn to look a little embarrassed. "Oh, you don't need to explain anymore," I said understandingly. I knew of Carlisle's horrid childhood, so I now knew why I had never heard the song. He rarely ever willingly gave up memories. I usually dragged them out of him at different times, as I had the first time I had seen his peculiar scars. I did wonder though who would have sung him the song for I knew it could not have been his father.

Carlisle smiled at me and I caressed his cheek softly. "The song is meant from parent to child, which is why I have never sung it to you. An old caretaker of mine sang it to me when I was very young, and I have always found it very soothing and comforting. I used to sing it to myself anytime I was feeling upset. I haven't needed it since I found Edward and you. I only sang it to Rosalie because I could think of nothing else to calm her," he explained in a quiet voice.

I looked at my husband with loving eyes. "You are such a good father Carlisle. I do not know how you do it," I said with a bewildering look, "especially considering your own upbringing, but you seem to always know what our children need. They are so lucky to have you, and so am I."

Carlisle gave me a heartfelt smile, saying, "Thank you Esme, you don't know how much that means to me."

I smiled back at him, and then he said, "But I feel the same about you too. You are a wonderful mother. Our children love me, but they downright adore you. I can see it in their eyes and hear it in their voices. You hold a special place in their heart that I would never be able to fill. They are so lucky to have you, and so am I," he remarked simply.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, truly touched by what he said. "Thank you so much Carlisle, I love you," I told him emotionally, leaning my head against his.

"I love you too Esme," he responded, putting his hands on either side of my head and kissing me on the lips. He then rolled us over again so he was once more on top.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I watched my parents leave before glancing at Edward. He glanced at me and then we both looked away. There was an awkward silence, and I could not help but notice that this was the first time in over a year that we had been in each others' presence without yelling and fighting with each other.

I heard a quiet snort and glanced over to see Edward smiling softly.

"Um, why don't we sit down," he suggested before grimacing slightly at my raised eyebrows. "Yeah, never mind."

More silence went by and I could feel the tension between us increasing. Come on Rosalie, just swallow your pride and apologize!

"I'm sorry," we both suddenly said, and like that the tension was broken.

We gave each other small grins before he motioned for me to speak first. "Ladies first," he remarked.

I rolled my eyes at him before becoming serious. "Edward, I am so sorry for hurting you," I apologized. "I was so angry for such stupid reasons, and you were just there at the wrong time. I lost my temper and I took it out on you." Swallowing nervously, I then asked, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Edward slowly walked over towards me, and with an awkward pat on the shoulder he said, "I already forgave you Rosalie. I know you were going through some tough stuff, and that I wasn't helping at all. I mean, I'm partly to blame for what happened. I've been such a jerk to you, and now it's my turn to say I'm sorry," he told me with sincere eyes.

"No, don't apologize. I wasn't exactly being nice to you either. I gave as good as I got and then some," I responded with a slight smile.

Edward nodded his head slightly, before giving me a smile. "Yeah, well I should have tried to be more understanding towards you. I know how tough it can be adjusting to this new life, and I should have been welcoming and helpful, rather than angry," he admitted with a shamed face.

I sighed softly. "Maybe," I agreed partly, "But I probably would've still treated you badly. I mean, look at how I treated Esme and Carlisle when they were trying to be nice to me. Especially Esme," I remarked in shame. "She's never even raised her voice or scolded me and I still treated her like crap."

This time it was Edward who sighed. "Look," he began, "that's all in the past. Anyone can see how sorry you are, and I know you've already apologized to both of them and that they have forgiven you. Quit beating yourself up," he said, and I was strongly reminded of Carlisle.

"Great minds think alike," he said with a cheeky grin in response to my thought, causing me to laugh lightly.

He looked at me in slight amazement, making me self conscious. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, giving me a crooked smile. "It's just, well I've never really heard you laugh, and I've definitely never seen you give _me_ a smile."

_Ugh_, I thought to him, _way to make me feel bad again_.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by it Rosalie!" he responded quickly and I nodded my head at him, still feeling guilty.

"Alright, listen up Rose," he suddenly said in an exasperated tone. "Let's just agree that we've both messed up and that we've learned our lesson, otherwise we're going to be apologizing to each other for a long time. Sound good?" he asked with a smile.

I thought about it before nodding my head in agreement. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Good, now how about we start over again," he said. Holding out his hand to me, he then introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and it is a pleasure to meet you."

I laughed softly before taking his hand and giving it a shake while replying, "Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale and the pleasure is all mine."

"Hale?" he responded with raised eyebrows, shaking his head. "Nope, you're family now sis, which means you're officially a Cullen."

"Rosalie Cullen," I murmured thoughtfully before smiling broadly. I could get used to that. A warm feeling spread through me the more I thought, I have a family, I have a _family_.

"So," Edward then asked hesitatingly, "how bad was it? He wasn't too hard on you, was he?"

I immediately looked down in embarrassment, readying an angry retort until I saw the look of empathy and honest concern on his face. He's been through this before Rose, and it doesn't look like he's trying to make fun of you.

"It hurt like hell," I admitted to him, and he winced in sympathy for me.

"I'm sorry. Did he do it over your clothes or…" he trailed off, and I once more looked away in embarrassment. _No,_ I thought to him.

"Ouch," he replied, "I hate it when he does that. I mean, it hurts bad enough over the clothes, so why does he need to do it on the bare? And it's so damn _embarrassing_," he complained and I readily agreed.

"I know, I about died when he told me," I said, groaning at the mere memory.

"You didn't try to run, did you?" he then asked, and I shook my head in the negative. The thought had never even occurred to me. Probably because I felt I deserved it, I thought musingly.

"Oh, well I tried to run my first time," he admitted sheepishly, and I looked at him in shock. "Why? And what did he do?"

"Well," he began, somewhat embarrassed, "I really didn't want to be, you know, and I thought I didn't deserve it and that I had already learned my lesson. Of course, Dad didn't agree and he told me to come to him. When I looked towards the door, he threatened to do it on the bare if I ran, and well, I stupidly ran," he explained with a shrug. "He caught me right as I made it to the door, and followed through on his threat."

I shook my head, not believing he would do something so dumb. "If you don't mind me asking, why was he punishing you like that in the first place? What did you do?"

"I disobeyed him," he replied, looking down at his shoes. "He told me not to go into town, but I didn't listen, and I ended up getting in a fight with a bunch of guys and almost killing one. Dad was pissed at me," he recalled with a slight shudder, and this time it was I who winced in sympathy with him.

We remained quiet for a bit, looking up at the night sky, both lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about everything that had happened today. There were a lot of things I regretted and wished had not happened, but there were a lot more good things that happened as well. Even with a sore backside I would repeat this day over because the end result was definitely worth it.

"I know exactly how you feel," Edward suddenly said, and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. Does he really have to hear all my thoughts? I thought in irritation.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't really mean to, but I remember having similar thoughts to you after the first time Dad laid into me."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"No, really," he insisted. "I'd been a right nightmare to Dad for several months before I finally pushed him too far. Our relationship was nothing like it is now. I didn't call him father, and he didn't call me son; although, Carlisle already thought of me as a son, but he hadn't told me for fear that I would reject him," he explained.

My eyes widened in shock. I just couldn't believe Edward and Carlisle ever not being father and son. They were so close now, that it was really difficult to see them ever being at odds with each other.

"Anyways, I eventually realized that day how much I cared about and looked up to Dad, but like him I was too afraid to admit my feelings. I finally got Dad to admit his feelings, and then I told him how I felt, and we've been father and son ever since," he said with a smile reminiscent smile.

"Wow," I said softly.

"Dad was really unsure of himself in those days," he added with an amused smile. "He used to question every decision he made about me, and every time he punished me he would beat himself up black and blue. The first time was the worst," he said with a shudder, and I gave him a questioning look. _What happened?_

"Well, I can only tell you parts of it," he began slowly. "After Dad punished me he remembered a particularly painful memory from his childhood, and it really upset him. He was convinced he had abused me, and nothing I said would console him. I finally played reverse psychology with him," he told me with a grimace. "I pissed him off so much he ended up punching a hole in the wall of his office before storming off."

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock, and he nodded his head.

"Wow," I said once more, not being able to imagine Carlisle punching a hole in a wall.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a sheepish look. "I went after him after a couple minutes and we cleared things up. Anyways, over the years Dad's gotten more confident in his parenting abilities, and though it still upsets him to punish me, he no longer looks at it as abuse," he finished explaining with a shrug.

I thought back to my punishment, and I suddenly remembered the pained look on my father's face and voice. I had been too worried about myself at the time to notice. I don't know why, but somehow knowing how much it hurt Carlisle to punish us made me feel better. It was just another show of how much he truly cared about us, I guess.

Edward suddenly gave a groan and I looked at him in alarm.

"Mom and Dad are almost here, and it seems they enjoyed their _private_ moment," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

He then growled lowly before yelling at the forest, "I can hear you, you know!"

I heard laughing in the distance, and could not help but laugh myself. Edward's expression was just too funny.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you knew what they had been thinking," he told me with a sickened expression.

_You're probably right_, I agreed.

Edward and I both stared into the forest as both our parents came strolling out, hand in hand. I smiled at how cute they looked together.

"I see you've managed to behave," Carlisle said with a pleased look, wincing when Esme elbowed him.

"I told you they would be fine," she said in exasperation before giving both Edward and I proud smiles.

"Does this mean we can expect a little peace and quiet from now on then?" Carlisle asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, of course not," I immediately answered with a smirk.

"What would give you that idea?" Edward added with a smirk of his own.

"It is our job," I began

"As your beloved, _innocent_ children," Edward added

"To give you hell," we both said, sporting identical mischievous looks.

Esme burst into laughter as Carlisle just stared in disbelief at both of us. "I think I liked it better when they were arguing with each other," he remarked dryly to Esme.

Edward and I then began laughing, causing Carlisle to roll his eyes at us. Though he acted annoyed, I could see by the look in his eyes that he was very pleased and amused by our antics.

"Well then, beloved, innocent children of mine," he said, wrapping an arm around both our shoulders, "tell me how you are going to pay for that hole we have in the wall upstairs."

Edward and I both groaned.

"Well, you should talk to Rosalie as she's the one"—Edward began to say before I cut him off, "Oh, no, you are not pinning this on me. Weren't you just telling me how you were at fault,"-

"Yeah, but not for the hole!" he countered

"Well, there wouldn't have been a hole if you hadn't"—I argued back.

"You pushed me remember?" he asked sarcastically.

"Alright _little_ brother,"—I spat out

"Who are you calling little brother?" he roared back at me.

We glared at each other, but unlike our previous arguments this one held no hatred, only irritation and even mild amusement.

Dad gave a sigh of content and pushed us inside the house while saying, "Now that's more like it."

"Did you really have to start this Carlisle," Mom asked with an irritated expression, and he just responded with an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about dear."

Edward and I continued to argue back and forth over who was paying for the hole in my bedroom wall, while Mom scolded Dad for getting us all riled up.

All in all, we were just one big happy, slightly—okay, extremely, dysfunctional family, I thought with pride. Life couldn't get any better.

"What part of I'm older than you don't you get Rosalie?"

"Why are you yelling? I'm standing right next to you!"

Sigh, good times, good times.

**A/N:** Sigh, good times indeed! So this is the end of the story, I really hope you enjoyed! Thanks a million to all of you who reviewed, you are the best! Keep a look out in the future for Fathers and Sons: Emmett!


End file.
